


i know it ain't the first time

by sweesbees



Series: you give me that body high [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Chastity Device, Choking, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, Frottage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, and it goes exactly as well as you think it does, basically three nerds in their early 20s try some kinky shit for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweesbees/pseuds/sweesbees
Summary: You love both of your boyfriends so much, but no one said there was anything wrong with a little competition.
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: you give me that body high [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067123
Kudos: 4





	i know it ain't the first time

**Author's Note:**

> _content warning: choking, bdsm & kink_
> 
> well no one wanted this but here’s a sequel featuring everyone’s favourite: top vivi

It had been a few months since that fateful trip you took with your boyfriends. The first night out of Tempo, you found a motel where you gave Arthur a first time he would never forget. Ever since then, the sexual side of your shared relationship has grown healthier and thrived among all of you. Sometimes you would find Lewis after a long day and give him the perfect wind down from work, letting him get out all of the stress. Sometimes it would just be you and Arthur lying around until one of you suggested the two of you have sex, usually yourself. But you always had more fun with both Lewis and Arthur at the same time. Really, who wants to choose?

In between a late night paranormal investigation and a late night investigation of  _ other  _ means, the talk came around to the tricky little topic of BDSM. Arthur drove the van down the highway while you lay on a mattress in the back, arm slung around Lewis as the three of you made conversation. Someone made a joke, but you can’t remember the set up or punchline for love or money. All you remember was it opened up the doorway to discussions about kink.

One thing was established quite quickly between the three of you. You would be the Domme of the scene. 

Arthur said it first, and Lewis agreed.

You didn’t want to say it, but you were thinking it the whole time.

The talk continued for a few more minutes, just laying down the very basic groundwork. You all decided that further research and a more in depth discussion would be required before anything took place. In the meantime, you teased Arthur about the blush on his face and correctly guessed he was in possession of a bulge in his pants. You only got a minute of mockery in before Arthur, red as a beet, pulled over in the outskirts of the desert. He leapt over the seat to plunge himself in between you and your stunning hunk of a boyfriend. What happened next is left to your discretion, but easy to assume.

The next day you spent with your nose to the grindstone, reading everything within the internet’s reach to parse the important intricacies of BDSM. There was no way you were going to rush into unknown territory without doing your homework. Unlike investigations which were very much on the fly, you learned quite quickly that being a good Dominant required making plans and following them to the letter. As inexperienced as you were, you had to make up for it with a thorough understanding. Lewis and Arthur were trusting you with their fragile, breakable bodies. You could not live with yourself if you shattered them to the point of no repair.

After two weeks of research (and encouraging your partners to do the same), you all sat around in your apartment living room. Arthur suggested talking with Lewis on his break, but God help you if you were to discuss anything lascivious within the walls of Pepper Paradiso. If Cayenne, chronic eavesdropper that she was, overheard the words you would be saying, you could not show your faces in the Peppers’ polite company again! Of course, polite would be the last word to describe the things you did, and would do, to their eldest boy. 

On the coffee table sat papers which were strewn about with just a bare understanding of order and decorum. Pens and pencils were scattered in between the papers, sitting on the table without rolling off. You gave Lewis a nervous smile as you met his gaze. There was an expectation of honesty from all parties. This meant that you now had to be open about what you wanted out of the scene, and how you could make it congruent with the desires of your lovers. 

The discussion started. Before anything else, you ran over risk aware consensual kink, safe words, and more. All of these things are things you would not have given too much of a thought about before deciding on this new form of play. You gave both Lewis and Arthur plenty of room to speak. Each one spoke about their personal kinks and anything they were interested in trying within the room. When they spoke, their eyes crinkled and glimmered with light as they spoke with enthused candor.

Lewis admitted to wanting to watch and be watched. When he told you that he loved the intimacy of seeing those you love crumble under immense pleasure, your heart fluttered. Lewis Pepper was the sweetest out of you three, always wanting the fluffiest and kindest love possible. What did surprise you was when he mentioned that he had a little bit of a thing for being tied up like a present with huge bows. He giggled when he saw your surprised face, and continued by describing the thrill of being collared and strung around like a dog. You were expecting nothing but vanilla from this man, and yet he had that hidden appetite for spice that you knew too well. 

By the time you wrote down Lewis’ final kink he wanted to explore, you had already filled out most of the page. There was plenty of overlap with your own personal kinks, including food play, heat play, dirty talk, pegging, and even edging. Your fingers gripped the paper as you thought for a brief moment about how lucky you were. Lewis, loving and loyal, was yours, and you were his. The compatibility between you two had been strong from the very start. But of course, neither of you were content to keep it closed off. After letting Arthur in the picture, the dynamic changed considerably. While you had plenty of ideas for a scene as it was, you now had to balance it with what Arthur wanted.

You lowered your eyebrows and gave Arthur a knowing glance. He returned with a smirk, and you could sense that Lewis was in on the joke too. Even when the two of you were going at it, you would divulge some of the funnier stories to Lewis, so even he could tell what Arthur was into. He started by talking about being slapped and choked, and you could tell from his explanations that he preferred physical degradation. That wasn’t to say verbal degradation was out of the question, far from it. He sat in his seat, squirming as he expressed how much he wanted you to overpower him and praise him if he was good or admonish him if he was bad. If you happened to talk with your boot, all the better. 

The rate in which he spoke had you scribbling chicken scratch on your paper. If you looked closely, you think you could make out the word “nipple”. But once again, there was overlap with both yours and Lewis’ kinks. Pegging and edging were high on his list, and there was some dirty talk on there as well. For a moment, you worried that having Lewis speak first influenced Arthur to only mention kinks he was just mildly fond of just to have a compromise. That said, one read of the list to see how he liked unique enough kinks like electrical play and strap-on blowjobs reassured you that your worries were false. 

Then came the topic of soft and hard limits. At first, Lewis said he was fine with anything as long as it didn’t involve blood. In response, you challenged him by asking how he felt about other hardcore kinks. He didn’t expect it, but it got him to think harder about what he  _ really  _ was okay with and what he wasn’t. If he said no to anything, you asked if he wanted to set it as a hard limit, to which he often said yes. If he was unsure, you suggested setting said kink as a soft limit, and most times he agreed. By the end, you had a far more comprehensive list than you had at the beginning.

When you posed the question of limits to Arthur, he grabbed his arm. He seemed a bit apprehensive to mention that he didn’t want to be spooked or frightened during sex. You calmed him down and explained that you were trying to foster a safe environment where he could discuss any fears. With a small fist pump, you told him not to hold back. He then added that he didn’t want to get too dirty and grimy, he didn’t want to be called worthless, and apart from choking, he didn’t want anything too detrimental to his health and wellbeing. The two of you then continued, sorting out which kinks were off the table until the list was complete.

Once that was settled, your brain worked to formulate a scene that could work for both of them and yourself. If there were points where two of you fucked and the other watched, that meant more fetishes could be examined. Some kinks would not be the most economical, so you would have to make changes to include the ones that required the least setup or financial strain. While you had a few items that could come in use and your own set of leather in the closet already, there would be some things you just had to buy to make it fulfilling. There was also the issue of limits, but they did not conflict with your main vision. Everything was put into place, and you felt confident to announce your idea.

The boys looked up to you as you set the scene. You were going to make Lewis and Arthur compete to see who has the better stamina, and you would punish the loser by withholding orgasm until the scene was done. Their faces beamed as you explained the details and pointed out how each step of the scene appealed to each one’s specific sexual tastes. Arthur’s hand reached out for Lewis who took his hand in his with fascination and anticipation. Both of them started to speak, adding their own little details and ideas. Seeing them bond and respond positively to your ideas made your heart race, and the play hadn’t even started yet!

Then came a firm discussion on the punishment for the loser. While the base idea of denying orgasm was set in stone, you wanted Lewis and Arthur to suggest other facets of the punishment, unique to each of them. Sure enough, their own individual kinks would influence the scene, from including choking in Arthur’s punishment to including pet play in Lewis’ punishment. You agreed with their suggestions and wrote them down on paper to add to the bundle of writing from the past several minutes of discussion.

Soon it was time for Lewis and Arthur to leave. You promised them that you would photocopy the notes for them to look over, and you held them to your chest. The three of you repeated the date and time that they would return to your apartment and put these plans into motion. As they both waved goodbye and left out the front door, you gave a sigh of relief. The discussion and negotiation had completely buried any nervous emotions you had before. Now you knew it to be true. You knew you could be a good dominant force over your beautiful boyfriends, and you knew it would be just as good for them as it would be for you.

* * *

December is starting to bare its fangs and turn cold, but your bedroom is just warming up. As you stand up from your bed, you run a hand over your obsidian corset until it cups at your breast. You sway just a little, feeling how your boots cling to your legs. Inside, you relish your own leather clad figure; you are dressed to the nines and loving it. Having your skin on display frees you, but the corset, boots and panties give you power. And when you tilt your head down to your obedient submissives, a surge runs through you.

Both Lewis and Arthur sport a collar around their necks, each one picked out by you to fit their aesthetic. Lewis’ collar meets in the middle to form a heart, while Arthur’s collar is covered in studs. They wear nothing else but their underwear. They haven’t even done anything, but all you want to do is coo and stroke their hair. How adorable they look, bearing themselves for you! But that can come later. Now you need to run through crucial details, lest they get forgotten.

“So before we get started, let’s see if we remember our safe words.” As you rock back on your heels, you put your hands together and point them towards the boys.

“Rutabaga,” Lewis responds.

“Botanist,” you say, pointing your hands to yourself. After a beat, you point to Arthur, who sits there in a passive state.

“Stalagmite,” he says, mumbling a little. Your cheeks perk up and you smile, glad that they remembered the words they set up for themselves.

“Of course, you can always say each other’s safe words,” you add. “So if Arthur forgets his word and instead says ‘rutabaga’, we still stop.”

“Wouldn’t this complicate things if we used three words?” Arthur points out.  _ Crap, he’s got a point.  _ You chuckle in a soft and nervous manner and grab your hands together, wanting to explain your thought process.

“Well I just assume that if there’s more words we have more options to remember. If there’s only one word and you forget it, you’re screwed. Think of the other options as backup words,” you reply, holding your hands up. Lewis and Arthur look at each other and frown just a little. When you notice this, you frown a little in response. This three word system may be a bit too much. Thank God you came up with another option.

“There’s also the traffic light system, if you find that easier. Remember when I mentioned it last week? Just say green for ‘keep going’, yellow for ‘hang on, let’s slow down’, and red for ‘please stop’.” Once you finish your explanation, their eyes widen as if a thought has just popped into their brains. With large smiles, they both nod, one after the other. You clap and grin before settling your hands on your hips. 

“Okay, traffic light it is!” you announce. The relief of deciding on a safe word system washes away, and now you have to transition from the set up to the scene. Your shoulders hunch over, and you stretch your neck up to look down at your partners. They sit on their feet and meet their gaze with yours. As you turn your glare to steel, their smiles melt from joy to an expression of anticipation. You roll your body back and look down at the boys from up high. This is power, and you are drinking it all in.

The heel of your boot clicks to the ground as you start to pace. The air within the room sticks to your skin. As you start the circuit around Lewis and Arthur, they drop their arms to the side and point their shoulders down. The silence gives them time to enter the scene and fall into their roles. Even the sound of your footsteps are muffled by the carpet of your room. The world fades out, and soon, nothing exists outside of these four walls. All you have are your submissives and yourself.

“Now then, my little pets,” comes your voice, breaking the silence and seeping through the cracks like molten lava. “You are both fine creatures indeed. I can tell that you both want to make me very happy.” You bend from the hips, giving them eye contact as your voice wraps around their shoulders and bathes them in maternal warmth with a slight chilling edge. “Is that… correct?” 

Lewis gulps, squirming under your stare until his eyes meet yours. The glance you give him tries to drill into his whole being, keeping him trapped in your vision. His mouth opens just slightly, and the words hang around his tonsils, refusing to let go. He knows. He knows that once he says those words, he will verbally acknowledge that he has submitted to you, and there is no way out.

“Y-yes, Mistress Vivi,” he croaks. The words pull at your heart and send endorphins rushing through your body. Lewis called you his mistress, and hearing it in his beautiful brassy voice made those words bubble in your ears. This taste of his submission thoroughly satisfies you, but you want to see if he can say it again. 

“You don’t sound too enthused, love,” you tease. Had you a riding crop on your person, you would use it to touch his body in lieu of your own hands. He will get your touch, but he has to work for it. At least, you want him to work for it.

“Yes, Mistress Vivi!” He sits up straight as he yelps the words out. The addition of alertness within his voice brings another rush of pride to your brain. As you relax your legs, you give Arthur a knowing stare. 

“What about you, pet? I assume you also want to please me, right?” You run your hand over your thigh, letting your touch prickle among the bumps of your skin. Arthur straightens his back and sits up on his knees, holding his hands behind his back. Lewis may have been the first to respond, but Arthur was clearly holding back. His mouth opens, and he speaks without hesitation.

“Y- Yes, Mistress Vivi!” he cries out. Compared to Lewis’ lovely baritone, Arthur’s scratchy tenor squeaks with desperation. While it was a treat to hear a voice that maintains a normal level of calm break into alarm, there was something to be said about a naturally jumpy voice responding with fear. As both encouragement and reward, you run your hands through their hair, feeling the volume of strands held together with gel.

“Wonderful. Just… wonderful,” you purr before straightening your back up. “Now, turn to face each other,” you command. The two of them follow your order, turning from facing you to facing each other on their knees. Lewis bows his head in submission, and Arthur responds by putting a hand to his blushing cheek. While he knew what was ahead, it only took one look from Lewis to disarm him every time.

“Very good. Now I’ll let you play with one another for my amusement. Hold your dicks together, kiss and suck, and keep on going until I’m satisfied.” You breathe deep into your chest, pushing your body out and lording yourself over your submissive pets. “One word of warning, sweethearts.” You stick your chin out and speak the next words with a tone of spiteful indifference. “If you come before I tell you to, that may just be the only time you get to come tonight.”

Leaving Lewis and Arthur with those words to swallow, you turn on your heel and walk over to your bed. As you reach the bed, you take your seat, ready to be wowed by a tour de force of performance and sensation. Your leg swings open, spreading yourself to show how much you approved of them. If they played together just right, your approval would come through in the touch of your fingers.

Lewis cradles Arthur’s jaw with the feather light touch of his fingertips. Arthur gulps down a heavy dose of apprehension and the two of them search for each other with their free hands. To be witness to such a tender moment between the two men you love more than anyone is to be watching creation. Their bodies come together, lanky blonde slotted against burly mauve-haired man. Their hands run up and down each other with the same delicacy one would treat an antique vase: slow, tentative, and careful not to shatter before one even starts.

But shatter they do, and the two of them launch their lips at each other when the tension becomes too much to bear. Lewis pushes and pulls with his mouth, giving Arthur gentle tastes when he wants more. Arthur clings to Lewis with all the strength in his arms, giving Lewis no choice but to keep their lips locked together. When they pull apart, you see their tongues, slick and nimble, rubbing all over each other. The beating of your heart rattles your ribs, and you feel it against your corset.

“Excellent. Beautiful, my precious princes,” you commend, but your voice falls around them and they ignore your praise. Keeping their lips so close to each other is a necessity, and as Lewis trails his tongue from Arthur’s mouth to the tip of his chin, the blonde shivers in the moonlight. For his sake, you certainly hope that Arthur has the constitution to hold on longer. You want to keep the show going for as long as you can before one of them blows their load. It would pain you to break them up so soon to keep with the plan of the scene.

Pulling away and panting, Arthur drops just so, looking rather unsettled. His wound up body hangs in its position until he leaps at Lewis, hands all over him with fervent desire. Trailing his thin fingers over the heart ring in the middle of the collar, Arthur admires the leather around Lewis’ neck. “God, you look so fucking pretty with this on. The way it squeezes your neck, the cute little heart in the middle, this collar is all you, Lew.” 

Lewis tenses his muscles at the touch and the forward compliment. With a smirk, Arthur launches himself at Lewis’ shoulder, ready to kiss and suck. You can tell this was all part of his scheme; Arthur knows that complimenting Lewis will work him into a state of passion. When combined with the sensation of faint strokes on the skin, Lewis Pepper would be driven absolutely mad. You almost want to call foul on such an underhanded tactic, but the push and pull of their interplay makes for a great storyline.

Once Arthur pulls away, he leaves a hickey, proudly displayed on the skin of Lewis’ collarbone. Such a clear and striking mark requires a strong attack in response. Arthur’s head is titled just so that he plans to mark closer to the neck, but Lewis dominates and puts a hand to the back of Arthur’s head. “Mmm, how eager you are, fellow pet,” he cajoles, his fingers tapping on Arthur’s cranium. “Though I’m sure that our mistress would rather us hold on and not give in so fast.”

You sit up, your hand having rested on your inner thigh. What was this? You have to admit, Lewis attempting to dominate Arthur in his own way and keep hold of the scene was intriguing to see. It makes you think of workers warning each other of follies they must fix before they incur the wrath of their boss. He has not forgotten the hierarchy, but he uses what power he has to keep Arthur under even his own thumb. To approve of Lewis’ comments, you sigh and give him a smile, only giving him just enough to constitute as praise.

With the power in his hand, Lewis guides Arthur’s mouth down over the ridges of his right areola. Strong paternal urges guide the movement of his hand, holding Arthur close to his chest. Arthur reaches around the back of Lewis to hold onto his shoulder blades. His hands curve to keep hold as his mouth presses to skin. Letting a large breath fill his lungs, Arthur inhales and exhales through his nose, making Lewis tremble from the burst of air on his naked chest.

Arthur closes his eyes and tilts his head, and Lewis responds by curling in over Arthur, holding him closer. When Arthur pulls his lips away, his pale tongue salivates over the nipple, flicking and playing. Lewis keeps his hand on Arthur’s head, but Arthur fights the inertia by tilting his head up, pulling his tongue away from the brown lump. Trailing up his chest with his nose, Arthur leads his tongue up Lewis’ chest until it touches the leather collar. Lewis unfurls to let Arthur ascend up his body, and he pulls in breath through the gap in between his teeth.

Watching the two boys use their mouths on each other makes you crumble in on yourself, but you want more. You want them to be quick, but you want them to drag it out and make you wait for it. You want more touching, but you want the cruel yearning of a lingering set of fingers dragging themselves along the upper arm. You want Lewis and Arthur to throw themselves into the lust for each other, but you want them to remain level-headed and not break their minds on pleasure. You find yourself longing as much as they are.

While your fingers trace the spot around the side of your knee, Arthur pulls out of Lewis’ entanglement with crimson cheeks. Under the ceiling lights, he starts to sweat. When he brings his body to Lewis’ torso again, there is an urgency to his movements. He grinds his hips, starting a movement that was not present before. Lewis meets his movements by slowly working his pelvis back and forth. Arthur buries his head into the same shoulder where he left a hickey, gripping onto Lewis as if he was the only thing in this insane world that would keep him grounded.

As the two of them lock hips, Lewis keeps his composure and lets Arthur rock him in his seated position. “My, you must be really desperate,” he says, letting his r’s roll a little. This elicits a whimper from Arthur’s hollow mouth while he continues to grind as if the friction will quell the fire in his crotch. This display explodes in flames within you, and your fingers betray your desire for control to reach down your thigh. The gentle stroke of your fingertips send sparks through your skin, falling down from your thigh to the crossroads.

“Don’t give up so fast, we’ve only gotten started,” Lewis says with his breath entangling the words until they turn to silk. As he reaches into his briefs, Arthur moves in close as if he knows what will come of this. Red radiates across your face, and your heart adds weight to your breath that sinks into your lungs. You keep yourself on the edge, teasing yourself just so as your fingers trace the waistband of your panties. Mirroring Lewis’ actions adds to the similarities of you seated on the bed while the two boys pet and grind against each other.

“That’s it, that’s it, give it to me slow,” you pant, throwing your head down as your fingers run over the few hairs of your bush sticking out of your panties. Lewis regards you for only a second as he holds the timid Arthur to him by the small of his back. He knows how to tease everyone in the room, as he only adjusts himself little by little. You can’t see his package yet, and neither can Arthur. That will have to wait as he moves the blonde so that their bulges touch, even as they are obscured by the fabric.

In the palm of his hand, Lewis pulls out his cock, but keeps it hidden by his fingers. His dexterity both in and out of the bedroom never ceases to amaze. He obscures the licentious details from your view with his hand, even when fiddling with Arthur. The two of them press closer together, sweaty chest to large pecs, and after all the trouble of dealing with fabric and teasing, Lewis shows you what he holds: his and Arthur’s erections in his hand.

“Ohhhhhh, God,” you purr, launching your hand down past the waistband. You move when Lewis does as he takes two heated shafts in his hand and cradles them with tenderness. Arthur’s hands tense around Lewis’ back, giving them the look of talons. His voice burns in his throat as he pants, quivering under his own heartbeat. Now that he is expected to hold himself for the hope of being able to come more than once, there is a strain in his movement. It is little things like the way he tries to reel it back that add spice to the meal.

When Lewis pulls his hand down, the skin pulls over the veins of the shaft. Flowing blood engorges the veins, and the glans on Arthur’s penis blushes. As Lewis pushes and pulls, Arthur bounces on Lewis’ lap, hoping to add to the sensation that presents itself. You don’t think twice about it, but as your fingers reach through the folds of your vulva, the dampness clings to your fingers. Your fingers twitch, running up to touch the swollen mound. That touch alone sends shards of ice running from your thighs up your body. 

Now everyone in the room is making noise. Lewis keeps his grunting breath low, and while he focuses himself on rubbing skin together, you can sense that Arthur’s cute butt on his thighs distracts him and arouses him. Arthur’s voice comes through his mouth and nose, making for a more nasal whine; he cares more about avoiding orgasm than he does being presentable. Your breath hitches when you press your sensitive clit, spurred on by the moans and grunts that form melody and harmony. 

“Lewis, ahh, just keep rubbing,” Arthur says, frustration seeping into every syllable. Lewis shows no signs of buckling, and he can sense it. There’s only so much his horny mind can even think of to work him up so that the competition does not become a runaway. He may have to think outside of the box, but compliments were a safe bet for now. “Your hand is so strong too. It feels so damn good. Jesus, if I had your hands, I’d jack off all the time,” he spits, and his hand reaches down to cover Lewis’ hand.

As Arthur applies pressure, Lewis’ cheeks glow with warmth. The grip of his hand keeps a firm control on how fast Lewis gets to move his hand. Any attempt to fight this prompts a tighter grip. When Lewis looks into his paramour’s eyes, it renders him defenseless to see burning vigor in Arthur’s irises. It was as if the dog had bitten back. Even Arthur has calmed down, with his breath back to a pant and his mouth curled in a shit-eating grin.

What heart-stopping exquisite drama! You could feel the mental tug of war that the two of them are playing as Arthur digs his feet in and pulls on the rope. Not only are the two of them pleasuring each other for your entertainment, they are also trying to outsmart each other with their own brand of mind games. To be honest, you did not expect to see Arthur back in the saddle when he was close to getting walked over. To see him turn the battle on its head was something you never saw before. This competition was bringing out something in him.

With your other hand, your fingers run over your mouth as you bite your lip. When you breathe, you can feel gravity pull your ribs down the ground as you exhale. Plunging your hand further into your panties, you let your thumb fondle your clit as your middle finger traces the folds that hide the opening of your vagina. The first thing you feel is your juices that have been soaking your panties all this time. You want this. You want all of this.

Sensing that Arthur will not let go, Lewis uses his other hand to slide up the spine of the smaller man. He takes the time to feel every vertebrae, leading up to the base of his neck. “You’re too tense,” he says, leaning in close to Arthur to make sure that he hears it. The blonde squirms under his words, and his muscles clench up further. Lewis keeps his fingers on the top vertebra, staying still and waiting for Arthur to settle. The instant he does, the fingers brush across the nape of the neck.

“Mmmmmmh!” Arthur moans out, letting his limbs drop. No longer was his body held up by his own restraint. It was as if he couldn’t deny it; he wanted Lewis to stroke both of their dicks at once. “Oh God,” he breathes, burying his head into Lewis’ shoulder as his hands gripped onto those thick and throbbing biceps. Seeing Arthur revert to his careless horndog self brings your fingers to work harder, stroking the damp walls in a frenzy.

The previous battle of defiance has indeed whittled away Lewis’ constitution. As he squeezes and works his hand to keep two throbbing dicks against one another, his body pushes against Arthur as if it was drooping from its spot. The two boys balance their heads on opposing shoulders, their sweltering breath rolling over the skin of their backs. All you can do is touch yourself with an earnest hand, your clit beating under your thumb and your vagina pressing itself around your fingers. 

Slinking back and forth, their bodies try to adjust to the spreading burn from their crotches, their arms reaching all over. Lewis jerks with his hand, the movement becoming more uneven. From what you can see, the veins are filling and pushing blood, reacting to the friction of skin. Their voices mingle, and Lewis’ throaty bellows fight the rage of Arthur’s whining moans. Cacophony rises from their lungs and their bodies, each one locking up and releasing to keep climaxes at bay.

Sweat drips from under your bangs, and you inhale deeply as you reach as deep as you can between your thighs. Your other hand gropes for your breast, weighing it in your hand and rotating it in your grasp. You want to join your lovers, and if they are enjoying themselves, you want to be with them. 

Their foundation crumbles as each man grows more unsteady. Even Arthur’s thighs are getting into motion in a vain hope to drive Lewis wild. When one tries to pull back, the other responds by pulling them back in and fondling the sensitive areas of their bodies. This competition is reaching its final round as both Arthur and Lewis, winded and sweating, look for any sign of weakness within the other. They know: if it goes on too much longer, one, or both of them, will explode in an impotent display of finality.

You must admit, you’re finding it hard to keep a hold of yourself as well. But it was necessary for one of your partners to come first. This was what the scene hinged on, and if you didn’t hold off, anything you do would be unfair. And yet, your fingers betray your control and fondle soft and malleable flesh. You hope like hell that your face hides the desperation you have of wanting them to come before you do. You are so close, but you won’t fall off the cliff first. As you dig your heels into the carpet on the floor, you strengthen your resolve and shift your focus back to the long and exhausting battle. A victor will show himself soon, and you must be ready to congratulate them.

Arthur shows the first signs of cracking. His ass is starting to slip from its position on Lewis’ thighs to try and escape the rubbing, no matter how many times he gets pulled back by the dick. His shaft throbs, and Lewis shifts his fingers to tug on the foreskin. One of his hands covers his face; Arthur knows he has already lost. But Lewis is not going to let him lose so quickly. He draws it out, slowing his hand and using his thumb on his own glans. With precise and gentle movements, he presses the head of his penis to the frenulum of Arthur’s palpitating cock. Once he feels a rush run through his body, he rubs to stimulate Arthur’s sensitive underside with nothing but the head of his own dick.

Betraying any resolve he had left, Arthur cracks and throws his body to arch backward. His call breaks through the noises made by you and Lewis (fuck, you were going to have a fun conversation with your neighbours next morning, weren’t you) and reaches the sky. Lewis lets go of their erections and holds Arthur by the back to keep him from falling onto the ground with the pent up energy. As Arthur lets himself forget the stakes, he blows his load with unashamed velocity, letting his jism coat Lewis’ chest. You watch to see if any stray droplets soak the carpet. He might need to clean that up if he’s not careful.

Once he finishes the seminal shower, Arthur pants and slides off Lewis’ legs. When he looks toward you, you can see some shame cross his face, as if he is deeply remorseful. This makes you chuckle as you pull your fingers out from your panties. There is something pathetic about the appearance of dishevelled Arthur, his briefs having slid halfway down his thighs and his dick dripping with leftover fluids. He looks at you as if he knows he made a fatal mistake, and you respond with a mocking smile that also cares for his sensitivities. This is tough love.

“Oh dear,” you state, using the toe of your boot to point at his slowly shrivelling cock. You stare down from your glasses, catching the dazed look of the skinny blonde. “You know what happens now, don’t you?”

Arthur shuffles backwards, sliding his briefs further down his legs as he moves off of Lewis’ lap. “Y-yes, Mistress,” he replies, tilting his head down and looking up at you with pleading pupils. If you were a better person, you would go easy on him. But you’re just getting started. You run the toe of your boot up Arthur’s stomach until you push on it, sending him falling back on the ground. Taking your foot off him, you step over him, your two feet either side of him. He may want you to straddle him, but you are staying standing, making him insignificant.

“You lost,” you say with mock disappointment. Your right foot steps on Arthur’s chest, and the heel makes him jump as the breath is forced from his lungs. To make sure that you don’t crush his ribs, you keep balanced on your other foot. When you see his face, he looks at you with a bit of fear, but mostly a perverse longing. “Now you won’t get to come, no matter what I do to you. And trust me, I will  _ use  _ you. You may lack stamina, but you can please me by performing other favours, my toy.”

When you take your foot off Arthur’s chest, he sits up and gets air back into his lungs. Now comes the fun part. You go to your nightstand and look over the chastity cages you bought. You pick a metal cage that will fit Arthur’s cock comfortably when flaccid and still give some leeway when starting to erect itself. Along with a bottle of lube, you go from the nightstand to Arthur with items in your hand. “And just to make sure of that,” you warn, and show the cage to your submissive boyfriend.

As you lean down and slide Arthur’s underpants down his legs completely, you notice Lewis who has also taken his briefs off. “Lew, honey? Why not go and give Artie a bit of a pet? I’m sure he’d like something to take his mind off of me putting this on his dick.” When he gets up, he walks over to the other side of Arthur. As he walks, you can see that his erection still stands tall and victorious. You could not wait to give it the commemoration it deserves. 

The device consists of a ball ring, a lock, a key, and the cage itself. To start, you detach the ring and spread the lube. As you take Arthur’s junk in your hands, you look and see that Lewis is playing with stray bits of hair on his head. The two of them are whispering sweet nothings, and you pause to take it in. Seeing how much these two love each other makes your heart swell. Breathing deeply, you let Lewis distract him while you get to work.

Taking him by the scrotum, you slide the ring over his testicles. The chill of the lube starts a twitch between his legs, but he quickly calms down. Now you have to get his penis through the ring. You squeeze his now limp cock in your hand and push it down. When he moans in response, you make a small comment of “You horndog,” before pulling the tip of his penis through the ring.

After getting his dick and balls through the ring, you give them a flick, which elicits a squeak from Arthur. He really is a sensitive soul, in every respect. While Lewis speaks reassuring sentences to him, you take the rest of the cage and slide it over his limp shaft. Just as expected, there is room within the cage to get some hardness, key word being  _ some _ . Finally, you lock the components together with a heart shaped padlock, the key for which still sits on the table. You want him to know he won’t be getting relief for a while. 

Between the bars of the cage, you see his genitals twinge. Already his body is responding to this imprisonment.

As Arthur sits up to study the metal enclosure around his cock and balls, you brush your fingers against his sideburns. Sweet, adorable Arthur Kingsmen, locked up for your pleasure and his discipline. You could not think of a better sight for sore eyes. Giving him a hasty kiss on the mouth, you pull away from him to leave him aching for you to touch him again. Now all he has is cold metal on his crotch.

“Come here, Lew.” You get back up, resting on the heel of your boot. Lewis scoots over towards you, leaving Arthur abandoned and alone. You bend down just a little and tilt his chin up. Those warm inviting lips draw you in, and you press your mouth to his. While you keep kissing Lewis, you run your fingers over the leather of his collar and the metal of the heart ring. He moans as you keep your figure over his own, making him shrink under your view.

“Of course, because you won, my beautiful boy, you will be able to come all night. In fact, I encourage you to.” You run your fingers through his brilliant purple pompadour, then return to the nightstand to pick something perfect for the next phase of making Lewis lose it over and over and over again without a shred of shame. 

Next to the key for the cage sits a series of vibrators and some water based anal lubricant. Perusing the selection, you settle for a certain remote controlled vibrator. This prostate and perineum vibrator coated in lavender silicone is Lewis’ favourite. With its wide variety of strengths and endless patterns, you knew that this would be perfect to make the big man melt under your shadow.

When you return to your lover, he lies on the floor, spread-eagle and waiting. In spite of yourself, you chuckle. Lewis, with his towering erection still standing and his legs wide open, lays in dutiful longing for you. “Oh darling, you’re presenting yourself!” you remark with admiration. “I do love it when my pets spread their legs for me.” Your praise rides along the skin of Lewis’ body to reside in his ears, where their syrup can collect and make his brain fuzzy with arousal.

Lewis stays on his back while you get on your knees between his legs. You tilt your head to the left as you take the vibrator to show him. His eyes plead for it, filling with hearts. The lube bottle sits between your legs, and you take your sweet time as you press on the pump to squeeze it into your hands. Being a tease for this beautiful man is affecting you, and the little approving sighs he makes distract you as well.

With a hand full of lubricant, you spread it from the top of the silicone to the base. You give Lewis a knowing glance as you move your hand up and down the rod, twisting it periodically to glide the lube over every area of silicone. Once you coat the vibrator with a thick layer of lubricant, you run the tips of your fingers down to the base, inch by inch. Lewis twitches in front of your eyes, rooted to the spot with anticipation. 

It’s best not to wait too long. You only want him slightly starved of sensation, so that he will embrace sensation with gusto. Arthur, on the other hand, will sit there and perish.

Using the lube on your fingers, you slide your two fingers around the rim. Lewis sighs in contentment, and his dick spurts out dribbles of precum down the side. The sigh turns into a moan as you push your fingers in to give the entrance some lubrication. Once satisfied, you turn to give Arthur a grin. Chagrin covers his face, and he watches, wishing for something similar to scratch his itch.

You roll your head back on your neck, looking down at Lewis with a haughty expression. “Alright, pet,” you say, pressing the head of the vibrator to the rim with the barest amount of pressure. “Say ahh,” you tease as you slide the lubricated toy into his anus. 

“Ahhhhh~!” Lewis responds to your order, letting out a moan that he had been holding back regardless. You work the vibrator back and forth, turning it slightly until you set it in position. The curve of the vibrator rests within the curve of the tunnel, and the mound at the base touches the taint. Satisfied, you take the remote for the vibrator in your hand, holding it up to reach the centre of Lewis’ vision.

You press the top button, bringing the vibrations to life.

The first pattern makes the vibrator jump with soft rumbles, kissing the walls and generating a tingle. When the vibrator moves within his anus, Lewis pulls massive amounts of air into his lungs. He breathes so hard his chest and stomach move like a pair of bellows. Appreciative of how he throws himself into bliss, you kiss the tip of his bulging cock. 

“Mmm, I can taste how much you want me. And you’re so hard too.” While Lewis shudders and pants, you wrap your fingers around his shaft, one by one. Your expression transforms into one of nefarious intent as you give Arthur a glance. The poor blonde sits desperately, sitting with his hips rotated to the ground in hopes that some friction would stimulate him from within the cage. As you grin until you show your teeth, you hold up the remote and press the top button a few more times.

After a steady amplification, the pattern reaches its strongest intensity with a constant buzz against the prostate. Lewis responds by bucking his hips and thrusting his erection into your hand. Even keeping your hand in the same spot will make for a satisfactory hand job at this rate. Arthur whines as Lewis jolts on his back. Something about seeing a sensation so powerful it makes someone jump off the ground while the other is left feeling nothing must sting. The more he cowers and whimpers like a wounded dog, the stronger your grin grows.

“Now you’re going to behave yourself while I give Lewis his reward. Is that right, precious?” you ask, beckoning his attention towards you and his partner. Arthur nods with an immediate response; as resigned as he appears, his enthusiasm reassures you that he welcomes the shut out. You both know that he will be getting more, and he will just have to wait as you pull his patience out, unthreading the string.

When you open your mouth, you roll your tongue out over the lower row of teeth. Before going down on Lewis, you press the third button on the remote to change the vibration pattern. Instead of a consistent buzz, it now oscillates in intensity, stimulating the prostate with a massage. As Lewis curls his toes, you dive in, centering your mouth on the precum coated head. 

You envelop the head with your lips, and you run your tongue around to lick the retracted foreskin. 

“Aaaah, Mistress~! Thank you so much!” Lewis cries with ecstatic gratitude. Out of all the times your pets called you Mistress tonight, this instance sounds sweeter and rings in your ears for longer. Lewis wants you to know that he is indebted to please you, and any pleasure you give him is a favour from you. 

Instead of wasting words to say ‘you’re welcome’, you use your mouth to say the same thing in another way.

Pushing down, you slide your mouth down to reach where your hand holds Lewis’ penis stiff in its grasp. When you pull your mouth back up, you remove your hand, intending to go the full length next time. As you reach the top, you keep your lips around the glans as you move your hands to your corset. Running your hands over your breasts, you gulp him down until you reach the base.

Lewis moans as his body locks up. His cock throbs against your uvula, and you pull back before it brings up anything unfortunate. Once you pull up and release his erection from your mouth, you sigh and hold the vibrator remote up again. Even when you can’t see Arthur, you can feel him shrink in your presence. To keep him on the edge, you move back on your knees, your boots pointing in the direction of the cage between his legs.

The heat spreading from his crotch reaches the toe of your boot. Instead of touching him, you flick your toe up. 

With the perfect distance from Arthur, you press the third button on the remote.

Now the vibrator pulsates in short bursts, starting a more erratic snap of Lewis’ thighs. In your most tender manner, you wrap your fingers around his dick to keep him steady while you press your lips to the dribbling hole. 

“Do you like this, babe?” you ask before you fold your tongue to the tip of the head. When you get a pleased noise in response, you rest your chin on the head and look Lewis in the eyes. 

The next thing you say loud enough for Arthur to hear, for you are addressing him more than the man you have been sucking off. “Good, because we won’t stop until you get off.”

Power rushes to your head, giving you a moment of giddiness. Reassuring Lewis that his orgasm was coming was one thing, but to chastise Arthur at the same time for his lack of stamina? Sure, you may have taken the reins more often than both of them combined, but doling out orders in the bedroom gives you a high that knows no equal. At no point will you neglect your responsibilities, but you can at least allow yourself to drink in the power.

Having given him the go ahead, Lewis crumbles at the touch of your tongue to the head of his penis and the droning whirr of the vibrator all over his prostate. To build him up, you take the remote in your other hand and press the third button every five seconds or so. The pattern alternates from short bursts to repeated crescendos to a fondling pulse. Lewis moans at the press of the button, his voice scaling octaves with every short pant. 

But you can tell. There is a tension in his movement. He is holding on, as if he wants to please you by teasing Arthur with his calls. He knows that when he blows his load, the fun will be over.

You don’t want him to wait anymore. 

Setting down the remote and getting up on your knees, you move the fabric of your panties to the side and adjust yourself over Lewis’ lap. Once you feel the tip of his erection touch the moist folds of your labia, you reach your hands under his armpits and pull him up. 

“You must be going crazy,” you coo, tracing circles around his broad chest while you give him a smile that says, ‘I know’. When he whimpers in response, you kiss him on his lips and talk to him as if Arthur, who is also going out of his mind, is not even a presence. 

“Don’t worry about it, dear.” Your other hand takes him gently by the collar, pulling him in until your lips rustle against his own. “Just sit back and let your Mistress treat you like you deserve.”

With a swift kiss, you settle down to let Lewis’ dick enter your soaking pussy. The first thing that you feel is the burning heat of his shaft. How long has he even been holding out now? There was no way Arthur could have won if Lewis had this much self control. 

“How does that feel, babe? Do you like it?” you ask, keeping yourself in the same spot.

“Mmmmmmmmmmm, yes. I love it. Thank you, Mistress Vivi,” Lewis gasps, as if he is about to cry. His shoulders tense as he pushes down on his hands to keep himself upright.

Keeping a tight hold of Lewis, you push your pelvis and slide down the shaft to let him fill you. The muscles of your walls clench around his cock, feeling every ridge within his throbbing stiffness. When you pull back up, Lewis reaches for your back and clings to you. His bear hugs were always endearing. What can you say? He has so much love in his heart for you and Arthur. The way his arms wrap around you keep you focused as you descend on him again.

As he holds you close, Lewis tenses his hips and flexes. “Mistress, I love you so much,” he sobs, the prolonged tension overwhelming his emotions. To quell his sobs, you cradle his chin and kiss him with strong gratitude. While you bounce on his lap and ride his cock, he grunts and moans into your mouth. His breath comes out warm against your lips, which you lick as you become vocal with your pushes.

_ Hope Arthur is enjoying the show.  _ He will get his, soon.

“Are you ready to see this big man shower me in his jizz?” you ask Arthur, pulling off Lewis once you feel that he is moments away from climax.

“Yes, Mistress,” he responds. When you see Arthur’s face, you notice the stars in his eyes. No matter how much he is feeling confined by the cage, you cannot deny how much he wants to see his boyfriend come.

Once you’ve settled between Lewis’ legs, you remove your glasses and set them down next to the remote from earlier. Closing your eyes, you stick your tongue out and touch the base of the underside. Now all you need is to coax Lewis to bring every feeling from within his body to the outside, making it visible on your own body. As you draw your tongue up, Lewis puffs and groans. The buildup within his dick follows your tongue, all the way until you lap at the edges of the penis head.

When Lewis cries into the night, the elated moan he releases pummels your eardrums. His utterance will most likely be heard by every room in the whole apartment complex. Once again, you think about how you’ll be having many angry calls tomorrow morning.

White spunk bursts from the hole and fires into the air. The first glob hits your cheek, salty and warm. You open your mouth wide, hoping to catch semen on your tongue. All of Lewis’ love for you and what you do to him is covering your skin and rolling down to your neck. As he moans in praise for you and his blushing body swelters, you swallow what lands in your mouth, letting his appreciation glide down your throat.

“You are too adorable, Lew.” Once the shower comes to a stop, you blindly reach your hand around the floor to find a spare piece of fabric to wipe your face with. You can wash it later. After wiping off the ejaculate, you reach for your glasses and replace them to see that you used… Arthur’s T-shirt to wipe off Lewis’ seed. 

You  _ will _ wash it later.

Lewis lays in a puddle of perspiration, the vibrator rumbling between his legs while his weak body twitches. Now that you can see again, you reach for an actual towel to wipe him down with. When you press the cloth to his tacky skin, Lewis mumbles thanks and puts a hand to your shoulder. This loving and tender man with a massive sweet tooth proves the old adage true: you are what you eat. 

Once done, you pull the vibrator which slides out with ease. Lewis stops twitching from the stimulation. Right now, it’s too much for him. As he comes down, you use a damper towel to wipe down the silicone coated in lube and whatever else. After cleaning it, you set it down on the dry towel and wrap both of them up, setting it aside. 

“How was that, big guy? Did you just love getting to spread that hot load all over my face?” you mumble, putting a hand behind Lewis’ shoulder and placing the tip of your index finger squarely in the middle of his chest. All you wish for are eyes in the back of your head to see Arthur continue to squirm. You toy with him, playing with him by keeping your complete distance from him. 

Lewis knows your game. He swallows the cavern of his mouth and clicks his tongue in satisfaction. “Yes, Mistress. Thank you so much for letting me come,” he replies with a desperate benediction. It shoots right through your heart to see Lewis worship the ground you walk on and ask for your favour as if you created the ground he lays on and gave him the ability to release such a heavy burden. You smooth the hair out of the face of this sweaty divine creation, and immerse yourself in his expression that says it all. He is a fool and you bless him with the capacity to love you like you deserve. It is all well and good that you love him just as much.

“Well, it’s not over. Play with yourself as much as you want, and I’ll give you something pleasurable for you to see.” After running your hand through his pompadour, you stand up and leave Lewis to rest until he can erect himself again. In the meantime, you step, one, two, three, until you stand in front of Arthur with your crotch in line with his face. 

“Now it’s your turn, pet. Make sure Lewis gets to see how much  _ fun  _ you’re having,” you tease. 

Oh, he will have fun, and you know it. The release, though, is something that will come later.

When Arthur nods and calls you Mistress, you walk away from him back to the bedside table. There it sits - a glorious black harness and several dildos to choose from. As you peruse the selection, you settle on a thick, fleshy dildo about 9 inches long. First, you attach the dildo to the harness, pleased that the dildo fits the O-ring. While you take the harness and prepare to step in the holes, you bend over and keep the strap-on hidden from Arthur. He won’t get to see what you look like until you’re done adjusting the straps and situating the dildo over your panties.

Now that you’re satisfied, you turn around and show Arthur the silicone cock. His mouth widens not unlike it would when he catches the scent of Lewis’ pastries. This starstruck boy forgets about his predicament to devour the thought of that rugged and beautifully carved dildo thrust into his anus.

But patience is a virtue. He can wait. He  _ will  _ wait. 

For now, he has to properly prepare you and your strap-on.

You take the bottle of anal lubricant from where you put it before and show it to Arthur. “You will have the honour of lubing me up, so make sure you get it all on there. But first…” After setting down the bottle, you saunter over to him, your hips swaying. The dildo stands at a perpendicular angle, pointed at his cute yellow mouth. When you cradle his cheek to tilt his head and make his mouth meet the tip of the toy, he understands. 

“Suck me off, you pretty little whore,” you order. You flex your hips, curving the silicone and pressing it against his lips. 

Emboldened by your compliments, Arthur lowers his head in submission and kisses the tip. Taking the strap-on dildo in his hand, he tests the bend and flex of the material. When he fixates on the curve and feels over the carved veins on the surface, you brush your hand over the darkened cowlicks on his forehead. 

The head of the dildo parts his closed lips. He opens his mouth, ready to suck.

Thin lips envelop the head, and Arthur closes his eyes as he focuses on the feeling of the hunk of silicone in his mouth. Nothing in his movement even suggests that he is not suckling a rod of flesh; he treats your attachment like the real article as he pulls back to swirl his tongue around the curve that resembles the hole. Skirting over the valley of the sculptured glans, his tongue pushes against the tip until his mouth envelops the head again.

As he pushes further down, you run your hands through the strands of his hair locked together with gel until you find the skin that covers his cranium. With an affirmative and welcoming hum, Arthur reaches four inches deep before pulling back. Your hands on his head coax him to suck harder, to go further, to please you.

“Mmm, I love how cute your face is when your mouth is stuffed with dick. Make sure it touches your tonsils, doll.” When you say this, you tap your fingers on the top of his head, giving him sensation as he takes more than half of the length in his mouth. He looks like he’s about to gag, so you pull him off the dildo by the chin and let him run his tongue to the base of the silicone. That saffron tongue wiggles back and forth, leaving a trail of saliva along the bottom ridge.

But all the praise in the world will not let him forget that his organ is no longer free. The more he responds to your praise, the harder it becomes for his dick to remain still within its prison cell.

Arthur is not letting himself fall into his usual cock-sucking stupor. He maintains awareness of the room, more often than he would when going down. If you could guess, he may be self-conscious about losing the previous bout, and he knows that if he gives his all, it will hit the limits of the cage. The moment his penis stiffens until it presses on the metal, he will want to stop before the discomfort becomes unbearable. 

Something within you adores this. You could just lavish him with love and spoil him, but not tonight. You want him to feel that he is being watched and judged. You want him to push himself, to throw himself on you while keeping a hold of his rising libido. 

“What do you think, Lewis, darling?” you say, running your fingertips through Arthur’s hair as he laps at the folds below the head. “Do you get hard watching my cock sucker of a pet do what he does best? Or should he have to go…  _ harder _ ?”

As Lewis throws his head up, you can see how the hairs of his pompadour cling to his forehead. His hands are in his lap, gently teasing himself. Whether he was trying to take it easy while he was still in the refractory period or whether he needed something more to stimulate him, you could not guess. 

“I think he looks adorable with your hard dick in his mouth, Mistress,” he starts, that calm baritone strained by the arousal he was starting to feel. “I just want to see more of it.” 

Satisfied with his answer, you tense your fingers around Arthur’s head. “You heard the man.” Your voice comes out icy as you push your hips, sliding an inch into his awaiting mouth.

With wide eyes, Arthur turns his head a bit as he pulls back. The curve of his chest pushes out for a few seconds, then he exhales through his nose. Now he keeps himself steady. When he closes his eyes, you can sense the serenity coursing through his mind as he pushes further. Before, his nerves had a strong hold on his whole body, and now, they have freed him to envelop your strap-on with the same orifice that called you Mistress several times tonight.

Your hips work in tandem with Arthur’s movements, pushing more of the dildo down his throat. He responds by letting himself calm down and taking only as much as he can before the gag starts. As you run your fingers through his hair, he makes muffled sighs and moans as the silicone fills his mouth. Drool runs down the side of his mouth as the intensity of your thrusts and his suction reaches a crescendo. He is very eager - maybe too eager. 

“That’s enough, my pet,” you purr, your approval sinking from your mouth to his ears. Arthur opens his mouth and pushes the dildo out with his tongue; the sight of his open mouth with his protruding tongue resting on his lips never ceased to appeal. Gentle peach tones bathe his cheeks, and his breathing becomes shallow and ragged as the cage imposes its limits.

“Beautiful. I can see you really love my cock.” When you say this, you draw your fingers up the length of the girthy dildo, feeling where Arthur sucked the hardest. “Just wait until you get all of this in your ass.” 

Arthur’s eyes fixate themselves to the peg, betraying his resolve to stay cool. This was one thing he wanted more than anything else. He would bestow love to the sculptured silicone penis, anything you desired, for the reward of having you push it deep until the walls clasp it down. He wants to feel the slide of the dildo, his sphincter registering the veins. He wants you to thrust this rock hard dildo into his anus.

While he is left to fantasise, you take the bottle of lube you set aside and hold it in front of him, swinging it by the pump. “Of course, we need some preparation. Spread this thick, my pretty boy.” When he hears your pet name, he takes the bottle with both hands and stares down at it for just a moment. Looking from the bottle to the dildo, he gulps and squeezes lubricant into his hand until it piles in the middle of his palm. 

With his free hand, he holds the dildo by the base, and with his hand full of lube, he runs it along the underside of the dildo first. There is a method to how Arthur spreads the lubricant on: start with the base so that by the time you rub it on the top, there is less lube that is likely to spill on the floor. Once he transfers the amount in his hand onto the silicone dick itself, he uses his other hand to even the spread.

“That’s a good boy. Rub the lube all over this monster, and you will get it in your ass soon, fucktoy.” After satisfied with the first layer, Arthur squirts another handful and coats the dildo from the tip to the base again. His hands slip all over with the residue still on his hands, but the more he can get on the silicone, the better. Sure, you may  _ claim _ you want to tear his ass apart, but you don’t want to  _ actually _ injure him. 

Running your hand through his hair for a final time, Arthur lets go and wipes his hands on his gangly thighs. You can see it in his eyes; he really wants to turn around with his ass in the air, but he knows that you want the honour of commanding him to do so.

What a good pet he is.

“Turn around,” you order, meeting his anticipation. Arthur turns in his spot, lowering himself to the ground. The slow movements he makes as he slides his chest to the carpet remind you that he wants you to treat him like a worm. He could dive for the floorboards, but he follows your commands, doing what you want of him. 

Now that Arthur is in position, he pushes his knees away from each other, spreading his cheeks wider open. Taking the bottle from where he left it, you coat your fingers in the lube. After thoroughly coating your fingers, you trail them to his bunched up anus. One finger slips in and Arthur tenses with a whimper of pleasure. The other finger slides in, spreading the cleft wider while leaving the lubrication clinging to the rim. You have prepared him enough.

“You’ve been so patient, my precious pup,” you say as you adjust your hips and let the tip of the lubricated dildo touch the open rim. “I know you’ve wanted this all night, and you’ll get it.” While you continue to talk, you place your hands on his lean buttocks, composed mostly of muscle. “But remember, you still aren’t allowed to come. That cage will keep you nice and flaccid for now, but you will still need to concentrate. I will fuck you hard, so it is up to you to keep a hold of yourself.” Arthur hisses through his teeth, frustrated from all the waiting. This was your game; talking and talking was another way of keeping him on the edge. But he knows he won’t be able to go  _ over  _ the edge, even when you’re giving him a hardcore anal massage with thick silicone. 

The very top of the dildo stretches the rim little by little. Arthur whines as he moves his hips back towards you, not appreciating how long you are taking.

With all he’ll be dealing with tonight, you might as well throw him a bone.

Extending your hips, you push the dildo in, the lubrication easing the friction against the walls. The further your push in, the more you slide your right hand down Arthur’s spine. The tactile sensation of a hand on his vertebrae speeds through his spinal cord, and the spread of his sphincter starts a stream of serotonin to stem the stress of staying still. By the time your hand reaches the spot between his shoulder blades, you have pushed almost all of the silicone dick into his ass. 

The push of your hand on his back grows stronger as you pull your hips back, ready to thrust into him again. Arthur heaves a sigh with his chest and face on the ground, held there by your steady palm. Picking up the pace, you slide the peg in again, and Arthur pounds his fist on the ground. He has wanted this for so long. As you thrust into him again, his grunts of pleasure bounce off the ground and into the sky. 

As the rhythm picks up, you vary the speed, keeping Arthur in the dark on how far the dildo will reach past his anus and how hard it will slam into him. When you hammer his asshole, he moans the loudest and curls his back. When you slightly tap into him, he whimpers for more and looks behind him as best he can. You are content to give him strong thrusts to rub against his prostate, and as you do, you fondle his left buttock, teasing him just so.

After plunging the whole length into Arthur six times and sending him into a fit of moaning, you pull out and lean your body against his sweaty back. When he feels the weight of you on his body, he turns his head around to face you. How breathtaking he is. You run a finger along his cheek, keeping his gaze on you. With ragged huffs, you pant into his ear and speak.

“You like it when I pound into you? You like it so much you can’t stop yourself from exploding. Is that right, you horny cocksleeve?” you hiss, licking your teeth and reaching to grope at his chest with your left hand.

Arthur looks into your eyes, panting steam and shuddering from being so pent up. You can only imagine how much pressure it must be for him to stay confined to the cage while you scratch his itch. But he’s taking too long to say something. You pull back off of him and take him by the hair, giving a firm tug, but not one that jerks him hard or pulls the hair from his scalp.

“Say it!” you order, holding his head back with one hand and rubbing his nipple with the other. “Say you’re a slut for my massive peg in your ass.”

Arthur lets out a gasping moan at the tug, letting the pleasure show on his face as bright as a shooting star. Trying to hold his arousal back, he responds. “I- I’m.. I’m a slut for your massive peg in my ass, Mistress!” The urgency in his voice tickles your heart, and you can’t stop yourself from smiling. As you let go of his hair, you thread your fingers through his hair and play with it to reward him.

“Good boy. Doesn’t that feel wonderful to say?” you praise. Running your hand from his head, you reach past his neck to his shoulder, and you hold onto his shoulder while you lose yourself in the heavy thrusts. When your hips collide with the back of Arthur’s thighs, he rocks forward. His head hangs low as he lets himself hang like a puppet in your control. His fists release as he spreads his arms out on the floor. He indulges in the stimulation of the back and forth that radiates from his hindquarters to his head.

Lewis must be loving this. If only Arthur would acknowledge his presence rather than get wrapped up in his selfish desires.

You pull on his shoulder just a bit to tilt him towards where Lewis sits. “Smile! You have an audience,” your voice gaily calls, reminding Arthur just who is watching him.

“Oh, Lewis, this fuckhole takes the strap so well! He may only last a few seconds, but he can stretch so wide for me. Ohhhhh, only a dickwhore of the highest caliber can stretch this far.” To drive the point home, you collide your hips with his buttocks, pushing down as you do to force the dildo to run along the wall near Arthur’s sensitive prostate. The more you thrust down low, the more he screams for you, and the more he screams for a hedonistic rapture so strong it breaks his brain.

“Listen to him too! He moans like a fucking porn star. You could get hard just from hearing him alone,” you add, letting your hand on his chest glide over his stomach and hip. You hold Arthur as you keep your eyes on Lewis.

For Lewis, the refractory period is well and truly over. Already his dick grows stiff in his hand, and he pants while straining to keep his eyes open. His thick fingers twist at the skin covering his shaft, and he moulds and fondles his cock to elicit the strongest throbbing. While he curls his toes, he squirms and shifts, and his pectorals drop heavily with every heaving grunt. The sweat on his forehead collects again, and he gives the same aura of bliss he displayed with a vibrator against his prostate and taint. 

Arthur whines at this as you slow the rocking of your pelvis. This must not be fair on him, but these are the rules. You gesture towards Lewis who is letting himself love himself in the most physical manner possible. 

“See? He gets to touch himself because he held off,” you say, stating the matter as if you are explaining that the sky is blue. 

Sucking in air through his teeth, Arthur pulls his head back up and grips on the carpet. He pants with every time you pound into him, but the moans gradually get tinged by an undercurrent of pain. Having rings of metal force down a potential boner must drive him wild. All he can focus on is taking 9 inches of silicone in his ass, and that isn’t helping. You can give him something else to focus on, to draw his attention away from his predicament. A little bite of pain may be all he needs.

“Sounds like a bit of spanking might calm you down,” you say, rubbing his buttock in circles as you speak with the love one wants from their mistress. “I’ll start soft, and then as you get used to it, I’ll go harder.” 

You slow the thrust of your hips to let him respond. Through his frazzled thoughts and his heavy breath, Arthur pants out a loaded huff and says, “Yes, Mistress, please, Mistress,” with the hope that your stern palm will somehow soothe the burn between his thighs.

After pulling back, you raise your hand six inches away from his bare skin. One thrust, and then you’re ready. You bring it down with only a fraction of force, slapping him like you would mock slap your own forehead in exasperation. Arthur murmurs with a pleased inflection, and you run both of your hands over his ass cheeks in preparation for the second slap. This time, you start at the same spot as before but bring it down faster. This time, Arthur vocalises with strong approval as you continue, increasing the intensity for the third and fourth slap.

On the fifth slap, you pull your hand up higher than before, breathing in as loud as you can to give Arthur a warning. Closing your eyes, you steady yourself before you swing. When your hand comes down on his buttock, the slap rings out, and he gives a pained grunt. The whole of his body bucks forward, and you can feel a shiver run down his spine. A few seconds after, he lets loose of the tension in his limbs and turns his head to show the lust that has doused his face. 

“Mmmm, harder, Mistress,” he says with laboured breath and his thick eyebrows scrunched up in anticipation. As you caress the mark left on his skin, you are more than happy to oblige him.

“As you wish, you little painslut.” Letting out a heavy chuckle, you smooth your other hand down his spine to reach the middle of his back, holding him in place while you raise your hand again. In time with your thrust, you slap the skin on his ass as soon as you pull back. This time, Arthur gasps, knowing full well what was going to happen but enjoying it even more, now that you’re going harder.

In between every slap, you caress his skin and thrust fast three or four times before slowing down to strike the same patch of skin. Arthur cries after every blow, the needy bitch that he is. Pink markings burn into the right cheek, and your palm aches from the effort of repeated slaps. Switching it up, you send your right hand over the small of his back while you raise your left hand to give the other buttock an equal spread of rouge.

Before you brush your hand over the flesh, you give Lewis a grin. Precum trickles over the hand he uses to pet his pulsating penis. He crumbles into himself, watching as Arthur’s body writhes when the dildo tries to reach his intestine and your hand pushes him with the intensity of the slap. But it’s not enough; Lewis gropes at his chest with his free hand, wanting to feel the sensitivity of his nipples on top of the blood rush to his genitals. To give him a better view, you angle yourself just a bit while you push into Arthur, and you give Lewis a final wink before causing a loud crack of noise from slapping his slender ass.

The more you hit in between each thrust, the less coherent Arthur becomes. What was once a few moans and pants has now turned into a shrieking crying cacophony as the pain in his dick cuts through the thrill of you leaving palm-shaped blemishes on his backside. Now that your hips have picked up into an allegro, you know it won’t be long before the pain gets unbearable. 

All at once, you halt in place. Now that you’ve had your fill, you cut off all sensation, staying perfectly still. Frustrated, he lets out an elongated whine as his thighs twitch against yours. The two of you stand like statues, for you know that if he were to move even just a little, he might just burst. 

Lewis panting next to you is all that you can hear as Arthur and you calm your breathing. 

Wiping sweat from your brow, you pull out bit by bit. As the head of the dildo pops from his stretched asshole, Arthur droops with his head to the floor, pressing his cheek against the carpet as if he will melt into the ground. From behind, you can see the cage twitch visibly before it settles back into its position, hanging from his loins. Satisfied, you stand up and undo the harness, letting the strap-on drop to the ground so he can hear it. That stage is now over, and he will be thrown into the next stage with prejudice.

After stowing away the strap-on by leaving it by the side, you head back to the bedside table and take some other items. This time, you take some leather handcuffs with a chain that gives the smallest amount of slack, as well as a few smaller bullet vibes, should you need them. 

“Oh, Arthur, my sweet sunflower,” you call behind you as you take the vibes by the rings of the keychains that attach to them. “I need you to get up off the ground and rest your back against the wall behind you. Spread your legs and put your hands high above your head.” You don’t ask more than that; you simply expect him to follow your order by the time you’ve turned around.

You turn around. Arthur sits with his back against the wall, legs parted and arms above his head. His lungs fill and expel air in between soft snivelling mumbles. His balls, swollen and mauve, tremble in time with his heartbeat. The call in his eyes beg for you to move, to put him out of his misery. He can hide it as much as he wants, but what he wants is the carrot on the stick. He wants it so much that he will run for it. And you have joy in forcing him to run the marathon.

“What a good boy you are,” you say as you run your left hand up his arm, pushing down with your thumb to add pressure. “Now stay there and relax as I put these on you.” With your right hand, you reach for the leather handcuffs. Putting handcuffs on is a two hand job, but Arthur is following your orders. He will point his hands towards the ceiling for you. They will not come down.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Arthur gulp heavily. After fiddling with the buckles on both cuffs, you crawl over to him and situate yourself between his unstable thighs. Left hand first, you take care in getting the leather around his wrist before tightening the belt just enough to grip the wrist firmly. 

“Is that all fine? Can you feel your hand, Artie?” you ask.

Arthur replies with lowered eyelids. “It’s absolutely perfect, Mistress.”

The procedure continues with the right cuff, wrapping it around his wrist and tightening the belt just so. After a customary check of circulation in the other hand and comfort in the other arm, you recline on your heels, impressed with your handiwork. Arthur himself makes a show of pulling his hands apart to test the chain. Even with him only being able to get his hands six inches apart, you think he’s moving too much. You tsk and shake your head, admonishing him without words. The greedy pet settles down, letting you proceed.

He’ll have to learn to be less greedy, now that you’re going to be lenient.

Back to the table you go to take the small key for the lock on the cage. You keep yourself blase as you return with the key, making no great show of how you are carrying the relief Arthur longs for in your hands. Getting on your knees, you keep up the silence as you unlock the cage and slide the chamber off his cock. The slab of swollen meat flops out after the metal case is pulled away, collapsed into a painful limpness. It takes time for you to pull the penis through the ring and take it off his balls, and he tenses with every touch too firm or too sensitive for his nerves.

“Now the real training begins. You’re going to sit there like a good boy while I play with you. I will be testing you, rubbing my hands all over your body and touching your dick for you. But of course, you still can’t come, and you no longer have the cage to stop any unfortunate hard-ons. I know how tough it must be for a horny little bitch like you, so I will help you by putting my hand around your neck if you get too close. Now after all of that, if you still decide to come, I will see to it that it will be the most underwhelming and pitiful orgasm of your life, so bad it will make you cry. You got all that, sweetheart?”

The room goes silent, your proposition hanging heavy in the air.

Arthur fills his chest with air and nods. “Yes, Mistress. I’m grateful that you’re willing to help, Mistress,” he says in a tone that practically says  _ please choke me out for the love of God _ .

“Think nothing of it,” you respond, running your hands over his shoulders.

The studded collar around Arthur’s neck catches your attention. The way it wraps around to the point where all notches are used to even make an impression entices you. There is something to be said about his thin, swan-like neck. Being entrusted with the power to put your hand around it makes you feel close to pure divinity, because dear God, Arthur Kingsmen just _looks_ like the kind of guy who would want to be strangled with love and care.

You’d be lying though if you said you weren’t worried.

In the midst of all the research, you focused a lot of energy on safer asphyxiation practices. To ensure the least risk, it is imperative to leave the windpipe free. Contrary to popular belief, if your partner can’t speak, you’re doing it wrong. What really arouses the submissive is the restricted blood flow to the brain. This empties their head, leaving them woozy and drooling. To do that, you need to find the carotid arteries and press. 

Staring into Arthur’s eyes, he stares back with the slight crinkle of his eyelids. He’s telling you that it’s okay. He wants you to go ahead.

A deep breath fills your chest, and when you exhale, you hold out your stern hand. With your left hand, you reach for the arteries with your thumb and finger. Situating your digits above the collar, you feel around his neck muscles, trying to find the part of his neck that beats with a pulse. Your thumb finds the pulse, and so does your finger. Keeping your palm off his throat, you press down on the arteries, slowing the flow of blood without completely cutting it off.

“Can you talk?” You fight to keep the concern out of your voice.

Arthur swallows as best he can, adjusting to the change of blood flow to his head. His voice growls as it drones out, “Y...Yes.”

Thank God. The thumb you rest on his shoulder strokes his collarbone. “Colour?”

“Green,” Arthur replies with haste. 

“Perfect. Now if you need me to stop at any time, tap me over and over if it’s too hard to speak.”

For now, you rest your fingers, stopping them from keeping a hold on Arthur’s lean neck. Underneath the skin, the muscles relax for they no longer sense something pressing on the arteries intended to starve the brain of blood. Being able to breathe with no intrusion leaves Arthur with the begging stare his face has been known for all night. He wants more, he wants to pass out in your arms, but for his sake you refrain. In the state that Arthur is in now, you know what is best for him. He is too pent up to think straight. He will continue to rely on you for as long as he is under command to hold his orgasm.

The head of his penis swells as he waits for you to touch him, just like you told him you would. Arthur looks down past your hand to see the white hot fire in his crotch and how it makes his genitals twitch from side to side like a fleet-footed boxer. While your hand remains on his neck, gently teasing and coaxing the muscles which tense under your fingertips, you creep your fingers down the inside of his thighs, just inches away from his loins.

Time slows, and while Lewis mumbles and shuffles beside you, you keep your fingers close - too close, close enough to touch - to Arthur’s throbbing cock.

Then you drop your hand.

Lewis’ voice hitches in his throat at the impressive bait-and-switch you just pulled. Arthur hisses through his teeth, trying not to scream. 

“Impatient little brat,” you spit, not impressed with his anger. He’s going to have to be careful, or he could very well burst a blood vessel. What a shame that would be. “Let’s see what you have to say to me now.” As soon as you say that, your fingers clamp down around the arteries in his neck, slowing the flow of blood again. When his vessels constrict, Arthur rolls his eyes back in his head and slacks his jaw, letting his tongue hang and the moans in his lungs roll out of his pretty little mouth.

Thrill runs from his throat through your arms. You feel the nature of the symbiotic relationship between dominant and submissive, between sadist and masochist, between badass bitch and little fuck bitch. Being choked out is what Arthur wanted after all. Being the one allowed to choke him out fills your heart. He trusts you to let himself hurt for you. If you weren’t so high on power, you might even cry. You just love Arthur so fucking much.

“You pig,” you mutter, letting the words rumble inside you until they are processed into a throaty condemnation. “You’re actually getting  _ off  _ on this! I should’ve expected you to be so horny that  _ anything  _ would do at this point, but me putting my hand around your neck and  _ strangling  _ you is what you want? God. I don’t understand how one person can be so fucking  _ filthy _ .”

Every word has Arthur shuddering against you. Tremors grip his whole body to the point where more than his thighs jolt against your person. The thudding tempo of his heart beats against your thumb as his heart forces more blood against the slight blockage. His exclamations melt into faint gasps for air as his head starts to hang back from his neck. His dick stops moving and he comes back down as his brain fogs. To avoid unconsciousness, you let go of his neck and stroke his muscles gently, letting his arteries pump.

Arthur throws his head forward and pants as his body tries to regulate itself. The tides have calmed, and now he sits in a comparatively serene position. It’s only a matter of time before he brings himself to the edge again, but the chokehold has effectively reset him for the time being.

While the two of you sit, you hear Lewis pick up in volume as he lays on his back and plays with himself, one hand teasing his nipples while the other fondles his scrotum. His mastery over his own orgasm inspires you to get Arthur pent up before you need to suffocate his brain again.

Working with the timing of Lewis calling to the sky, you tiptoe your fingers on the inner part of Arthur’s thighs. The twinge renders him a shivering mess, curling up like a newborn duckling. His breath falls into a shaky tempo, jittering back and forth as the distance between your fingers and his junk closes, inch by inch.

Lewis’ soft gasp reaches an octave higher than his normal voice as the sound of slicking skin grows louder. With him getting into the commotion of movement and delight, you take the tip of Arthur’s penis and stroke the head. One hand after the other, you glide your fingertips from the head down to the base. At the same time, Lewis cries a throaty plea to himself, and the plea pummels Arthur until he swings to the right. You might as well be tickling him with how little of a touch you give him, and yet he threatens to collapse on you.

Outside of your little patch of time, Lewis chokes out tender, beautiful moans as he brings himself over from watching you toy with your pet. For a moment, Arthur’s large doleful eyes glance away, hoping to siphon some of Lewis’ pleasure for himself, enough to reach euphoria he has never experienced before. 

It is then when your fingers brush just the right spot, as if you’ve flicked the switch that turns Arthur into a screaming, moaning machine. Pulling your hands away from his crotch, you pounce at him, taking him by the shoulders and guiding him back to the wall until he is sitting upright. Now that he is leaning against something, you’re able to get his eyes to meet yours. He smiles nervously as you drill into him, holding him steady.

“Do you want to come?” you ask him over the sound of Lewis surrendering to the bliss that racks his body. Before Arthur can even answer, you speak again. “Too bad. You don’t get to. You lack discipline, and you’re far too sensitive. This is what you deserve.” While you say those words, you creep your right hand to his neck, finger by finger. 

When Lewis hits the highest range of his voice with decibels to spare, your fingers clamp down on Arthur’s carotid arteries, and he gasps in your hand. His arms bend above his head, pulling his wrists apart as best he can before the chain stops him. If he could, he would amend the prolonged burn with a swift touch. Of course, he cannot. All he can do is either hope he can get off from choking alone or pass out before he has to reach the end.

You won’t let either of those things happen.

Arthur’s neck trembles in your hand as the sensation in his body ramps up so high it threatens to come down. His head sits heavy on his neck, slowly slipping forward, and his body unwinds itself from its high-strung state. As Lewis reaches his own climax, you let go of Arthur’s neck before he has a chance to faint into you. Again, he drops forward, catching air into his burning lungs. The process of stabilising his breathing has brought him back from the brink, back into the same state of longing as before.

While Arthur lets his haggard body hang from his shoulders that barely keep his arms in the air, Lewis mutters in contentment next to you as he eases his hand. Having blown another massive load that he was holding back, he lays serene on the floor as the last drips spill from his dick. Lewis can rest now, comfortable in his afterglow until he’s ready to try again. Compared to your purple haired boyfriend, Arthur has miles to go before he can sleep.

Reaching for the bullet vibes, you know how to make those miles a more interesting ride. 

The vibe you choose is a rather cheap affair, but all you really need is a steady vibration that can go from gentle to strong in the press of a button. There may only be one button, but it will provide you what you need. 

Turning it on, you waste no time as you start the vibe on its first intensity and point it to just below his navel where the trail of hair starts. Arthur sucks in his stomach on reflex, not expecting you to start there. His dick seizes up when he tenses the muscles within the region of his pelvis. As you move the vibe further down his skin, the hairs tickle his body all the way down to his groin. Arthur gasps, looking like a fox caught in a trap as the hunter approaches to put it out of its misery. He does not know how long you will let the misery continue, but the greed in his pleading posture says that he hopes to stay trapped for longer.

With a flick of the wrist, you pull the vibe off his body before it reaches his testicles. One press of the button to strengthen the intensity, then you reach underneath with the vibe to touch it to the bottom ridge of the scrotum. In a desperate attempt to squirm away, Arthur shifts his weight to the left side of the body, bending his leg and dropping from his abdomen away from you. 

Squirm as he wants, he’s not getting away.

Holding him down by the right leg, you work the vibe right into the center of Arthur’s ballsack. “You poor boy. It must be really  _ hard on  _ you to have to sit while I play with you, my little toy.” Twisting the vibe into the raphe has Arthur bucking against the wall, trying anything he can to push the buzz between his balls out of his mind. “Take it. Take it like you can take my enormous cock in your anus. Do the one thing you’re good at, which is being  _ my  _ bitch.”

Arthur gets by now that you probably won’t stop talking. He throws himself into the vibe’s stimulation against his better judgement, and the moans he generates begins to drown you out. If that’s the game he’s going to play, you’ll give him something to moan about. 

Moving the vibe away from the scrunched up sack of skin, you press again to bring the vibe to its strongest pattern. A relentless perpetual buzz shakes the bullet, the silicone rumbling on its edge. With your other hand, you take Arthur’s dick. It blushes with purple roses, festering under your touch. Aiming the vibe, you spot his frenulum which grows and shrinks like a visible vein. 

You press the tip to the bunched up sheath with prejudice.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh~! Mistress!” Arthur cries, bending back at breakneck speed. He jerks with ferocity like a lightning bolt split the roof and shot him in the spine. His yelps grow desperate, and the patch of skin you rub with the vibe darkens from the blood that floods its veins. He fights to hold himself even with his erection standing aloft like Excalibur pulled from the hardy stone.

You have to act now, or you’re going to lose him.

Pulling the vibe away, you reach for Arthur’s shoulders and pull him forward. When he gets upright again, you press your fingers on the side of his neck, compressing the arteries underneath to a quarter of the width. Having reached around his throat in the middle of a moan causes Arthur to drool, the saliva in his mouth running down from the corners of his lips. Your rough grasp does not stop Arthur moving one bit; he grinds his thighs against you in the hopes of stimulating any erogenous zone.

Nothing seems to lessen the rush of pleasure through Arthur’s whole body. All the time you spent choking him has caused him to build up an affinity for it, as if he gets hornier the longer you have your fingers around his neck. As his writhing against your hand leads to an unsteady grip, you know you have to let go before he comes hurtling down into a ruined orgasm, or worse, unconsciousness.

When your hand pulls away from Arthur, he coughs and spits whatever is in his mouth. While he breathes harder than you’ve ever seen from him, his body comes back down to the chagrin of his twitching cock. Choking no longer stops him from trying to reach orgasm, and you can’t throttle him any harder than you have. 

Settling back, you cross your arms and look him over. All of his skin glows with sweat and the radiance of fresh blush. His arms threaten to collapse under being held up above his head. His tapered chest tremors from the exertion of dealing with an oscillating breathing rate. His legs spread out wide, not even wanting to touch the bomb between his legs. Every part of his posture is concerned with ensuring relief from the pain that shakes him from his groin.

Arthur Kingsmen looks like he can’t take much more, as much as he really wants to. Now it’s time to amplify the torment before the scene ends for good.

“This calls for extreme training,” is all you say to Arthur as you keep your arms crossed against your corset. 

Getting up, you return to the bedside table. In the middle of the collection of all of the items you laid out is a box. Inside the box is a little gift for you, paid for by money out of Arthur’s pocket. Out of all the kinks you wanted to explore, this was one he wanted to explore so much he spent the money necessary to make it happen. As you take the box over to Arthur, the energy bounds back and he sits up in expectant readiness.

Setting down the box, you kneel down and hold the latches on either side of the box.  _ Click. Click. _ You open the box, revealing four unique attachments - or rather, glass electrodes. Arthur bought a violet wand, a device intended to electrically stimulate a person through the use of different electrodes with a multitude of shapes and sensations. He watches as you run your fingers over each individual attachment within its resting place inside the box.

“Which one do you want for tonight, babe?” you ask him. 

Arthur drops his head for a moment as if he needs to ponder what his choice will be. “The third one from the top.”

“This one?” You pick up the electrode he chose and show it to him. This electrode curves around like a hook, starting thick and getting thinner towards the top until it ends with a small sphere. 

“Yes,” Arthur replies, nodding as firm as he can.

When he showed you the kit he bought, you checked all the information you could find about violet wands and glass electrodes. What you learned was that the electrode he just chose generates the strongest shock out of all the other electrodes in the box! Unlike the others in the box which end with, say, a large mushroom shape or a comb, the end of the hook uses its small surface area to bunch the electricity into a concentration of sensation. Then again, he  _ did _ test the electrodes on himself before tonight, so he knows what he likes.

You affix the electrode to the wand and plug the wand into the power outlet just to the right of Arthur’s position on the wall. As the wand sits in your hands, you already feel the potential of the device as energy flows in through the wires. One turn of the dial, and the current flows into the hook, purple and buzzing as it rebounds from wall to wall. Even at its lowest intensity, the electricity seeks contact. 

You bring the luminescent hook slowly to Arthur’s left elbow.

Closer and closer, the streams of lavender grow warmer and stronger.

Two inches from his skin, a bolt darts from the hook and bites Arthur’s skin, making him flinch as it jolts his slumbering bones.

“Ah!” he cries in surprise, and you pull back an inch. This time, you plan to move as slow as you can, letting it build until his instinct is no longer to flinch. Half an inch closer, Arthur tenses his biceps and triceps. An inch closer, Arthur keeps his form sturdy as the spark meets the tip of his bent elbow. Half an inch away from his skin, Arthur huffs as the beams coalesce into a radiation of heat and prickles. The streams of lightning pull the fine hairs on his body until they stand at attention and his skin ripples under the sting.

“H- heh. K-keep going,” he snarls, his breath stolen by the accumulation of apprehension that left his body after the first shock.

He wants it, he’ll get it.

As the electrode travels south, it leaves a trail of jabs and pokes down Arthur’s arm. On every strike of purple static, Arthur writhes and grunts in a manner similar to when you pounded the strap into him. By the time it reaches his underarm, every muscle around his shoulder retracts and forms tight, responding to the electricity on his nerves. It will take all his constitution to withstand the urge to release everything inside him, even as it becomes too big for his body.

Another turn of the dial, and the strength increases to a medium level. As the currents rush to touch his body, Arthur bends his body as the electric discharge pulls him by the underarm towards the wand. The wand’s bolts are warm on his skin, like bathing in sunbeams after a thunderstorm. He wants more of the calm, and he will withstand just as much storm. In fact, the storm excites him more.

The electrode caresses down his side and reaches the area above his pelvis, focusing its snaps of electricity on the sensitive spot. On most days, if you used your fingers on his side, he would squirm and scream like he was on fire. Now all the fire burns inside his body, and his squirms are far more venereal as he begs for more. All you’ve wanted is to see Arthur like this, helpless to your wanton teasing while under the order to stay immovable. 

He’ll be even more helpless now.

You pull the wand away from his side, letting the skin cool from the static shock. Arthur gasps and readjusts himself while you watch him. He better keep his eyes on you. 

While he watches you, you twist the dial all the way up.

Arthur gets no more time to catch his breath as you point the wand at his stomach. The electricity grabs at his navel, pulling him into the buzz. The purple streams shoot through his body, forcing his legs to bend until they go rigid. Sensation pulls Arthur towards you while he cries and trembles with the quivering heated rod pointing straight up from his crotch.

“Ohoho, look at you, you slutty mess. You can barely contain yourself!” You’re almost shouting the words at this point, wanting to beat Arthur for volume. All this moaning leaves him breathless, and yet he finds enough pockets of air in his lungs to huff and bay into the open space. 

With every inch the bolts climb up his skin, his center of gravity shifts, as if being pulled by a magnetic force. For a moment, you can see defeat in his posture, no matter how much he fights it. The night’s ordeal has transformed him. What sits before you is a shambling shifting shell of a man who can not muster the power to plead. He hangs his body from his arms in the air, unable to withstand the ache of the burden between his legs.

Time to make him scream.

As you veer the wand to the left, you move the wand closer in, pointing the hook straight at the dark and sensitive lump on the left side of his chest. Once the beams connect, Arthur yelps and jumps from his seat, but the furrowed eyebrows on his face indicate that you made a mistake.

“Y-yellow!” he yells, fear coating his voice. You pull the wand away before he can have any other adverse reactions.

“Is that too strong? Or do you not like me using it there?” you ask. You must admit; the fact that he had to use a safe word puts you on edge, but you’re just glad he said it before anything happened. At least he  _ used _ it.

“The strength’s fine; just don’t shock my nipples if you’re gonna have it that high.” Fine. Perfect. That’s just something to avoid in the future. Now you know. 

And now you’re going to keep him in the state of longing he  _ wants  _ to be in.

Twirling the wand just slightly, you stare over Arthur to find the next spot that will have him panting from the stress of being shattered. His open mouth fills with saliva until it dribbles down the sides of his mouth. His legs wobble as his knees remain locked off the ground. His genitals throb, almost to the point of being visible where you sit. 

And yet, he has yet to come. All of this time he has spent withstanding the brunt of delayed liberation means so much. Outside of the scene, he has no obligation to hold for you. Even within the scene, he could just choose to let go against your orders. But he hasn’t. Ignoring the few times you’ve messed up, you know that Arthur feels comfortable with you. You’ve given him no reason to distrust you. You’ve given him no reason to believe that you will damage him while he hangs in his precarious subspace. 

Arthur works with you and more importantly, you work with him.

Lightning strikes - figuratively speaking - and you plot your next route by starting the shock at the top of his right knee. When the electricity hits him, the muscles in his thigh bunch up to the point where his skin conforms to the tension. He’s panting, but it is less from arousal and more from the toil. Instead of the test he was expecting, you start the shock in an ineffectual area that has no effect on him. But that all too familiar tease will come in time. He has to wait for the teasing to begin, which in and of itself may be a tease, but not the one he will scream for.

With the electric beams radiating at what is already the strongest intensity possible, you send the bolts caressing his skin up to the thigh. As the wand ascends, it moves down towards the patch of skin on the inside of his thigh, closer to where his dick beats with impatience. Time cascades through the hourglass as you reach the halfway point between his knee and the top of his inner thigh. Now that Arthur has assumed the path you plan to take, he moans in frustration and fear. Frustration that you are taking so long, and fear that the already eroded doors will let the flood burst forth. Little droplets have already shown themselves, but he’s not done yet.

The wand finds the skin on his inner thigh and taps on the sensitive area. Arthur launches back and dribbles spittle from his mouth while his whole body roils. Any sensation to the typical erogenous zones of his body activates to its highest intensity, far stronger than ever before. At no point does his body stay still. His stranglehold of his libido proves to be a Herculean task. 

With all the strain his body is under, Arthur releases the stress in a hollering scream, punctured by the frustration of his nerves not letting his body respond. His voice holds a thin stream of euphoric bliss from the sensation alone. If his situation was different, arousal would coat his whole voice.

“That’s it. Squeal for me. Squeal like the greedy little fuckpig you are.” At your word, Arthur responds with more piercing shrieks, ending with keening whines as he tries to make it all last. For his obedience, you circle the wand around the inner thigh, spreading the tingling warmth on every inch of skin. Every lap around the patch has Arthur huffing with sharp daggers slicing up every panting breath. There is only so long you can dangle him from the string before the thread threatens to snap, but you won’t let it snap yet.

You drag the wand away from the circle you leave on his thigh and head further up. The wand gets closer to the throbbing mass between his legs, promising a touch that will break through anyone’s constitution. On any other day, Arthur would welcome the shocks, wanting to hold on long enough for him to fully savour the strokes of lightning that engulf his cock and let him spray semen in an explosive show of primal desire. As his expression swirls with vexation and strain, you see the spark in his eye that hopes to let go, no matter what the consequences may be.

To help Arthur from giving up and accepting his punishment, you change course. The wand’s stream curves away from his crotch and heads up towards his stomach, moving the fondling streams of energy away from where he wants it. 

“Huh? What was that for?” Arthur ceases his song of tormented moans, incredulous bewilderment on his face.  _ The absolute audacity of it all!  _ he must be thinking. Putting a hand to your mouth, you giggle, for you really can’t help yourself.

“Oh no. You really thought I was going to shock your cock and let you come? Silly pet. You already came once tonight, and that was what showed me you need more stamina. You need training. You need me, my sweet little boy. Without me, you’d just be jizzing in a minute! If you can do this now, you’d be making it so much better for me and for yourself.” You use your other hand to cradle his shoulders just a bit before you move your hand away and let the wand reach just below his belly button. 

With his arms in the air, Arthur struggles as his penis stands stiff and unsteady. But you notice something else. From behind his eyes, his walls are crumbling. He is suffering from the pain of orgasm denial more than ever. Combined with the smarting patches of skin on his ass, the moments of spotty consciousness from being choked, and the general rough treatment, Arthur’s battered body can’t take much more.

“Please….” He begs in desperation in a tone soft enough for you alone to hear. “Mistress, I’m going to explode... pleaaaase…..” 

Tears run down Arthur’s cheeks as his voice warbles. Something in you seizes up. For all the time you knew him, Arthur was barely a crier. He may have been skittish and easily startled, but he was surprisingly guarded with his emotions. He hardly ever cried. While Lewis would cry frequently if he was upset - you distinctly remember him tearing up during  _ The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie _ , of all things - Arthur kept his tears bottled up inside. 

But now they are running down his cheeks in rivers. You have to feel a little accomplished.

From the side, you hear a breathless gasp. You pull the wand off for just a moment to see Lewis on his knees with one hand flicking up and down. His chub grows in his hand which varies the speed with each stroke. Warmth washes his cheeks as he trembles under his touch. While one hand fondles his genitals, the other rubs all around his torso which gleams with tacky sweat. 

“Honey? Are you enjoying the show?” you ask, almost sure of the answer.

“Mmmmm, yes, Mistress!” Lewis responds enthusiastically, his arms heaving as he rubs all over himself. “In fact, I think I can go again. At first I thought after all this I’d be lucky if I could get it up for weeks. But seeing your little toy go crazy because he can’t come makes me want to come again and again!”

You feel a toothy grin cross your face. As you turn to Arthur and focus the wand on him again, you know that he will break very soon. The next time you bring him to the edge may be the very last time you can bring him there without losing him over the side. You know just what will bite at his very being as you pull back on the leash to keep him where you are.

“You see, sweetheart? This is tough love. You need to be trained if you ever have any hope of pleasing me. You need to build your stamina or else you’ll get nowhere. Just look at Lewis. He has the stamina of a  _ stud _ . He can go for  _ hours _ . He has the consideration to wait until I say he can get off. Meanwhile, all you’re good for is being a receptacle for my huge fucking strap-on. Why can’t you be more like him, you needy whore?”

Through his tears, you can see Arthur’s expression freeze into something unfamiliar. He looks stunned, his eyes frozen and his mouth slightly open. The tears run dry as he can no longer bring himself to cry. Even his arms, which were ready to drop, stay still in the air. Something holds him still and statuesque: that something is pure  _ dismay _ .

All you can think is,  _ did you go too far? _

_ Dear God no. _

The thought weighs on the back of your mind as you pick up the wand and start descending it down, taking ten seconds to even cover a quarter of an inch. Moving the electrode closer to his pubes has Arthur moaning in desperation again, but the will to degrade him verbally has vanished in the matter of seconds. You want to bring him to the edge one last time, but you can’t see yourself going any further. He trusted you. He wanted to please you. But if all he can think about is how he compares to someone he was never meant to compare himself to, where’s the fun? Where’s the trust?  _ You’re not worthy to have him surrender to you. _

The beams of electricity get lost in his bush, but the skin it hits warns Arthur that soon it will touch the fiery erection. Outside of your field of hearing, the telltale signs of his moans getting closer and closer circles around your head. As his body buckles and slams into itself, he holds onto himself. Arthur truly is a wonderful man.  _ And yet he has the shithole Domme that is you.  _ And now if he holds on any longer, he will finally come-  _ Fuck fuck fuck shit. _

You pull the wand away, hoping and praying to whatever deity is watching that you haven’t pushed him into a weak and pitiful anti-climax. 

The hollering moans die down, giving way to a prolonged whine as Arthur’s twitching cock slows its throbs once more. Breaking into a sweat, more drops coat his already sticky body. His legs tense again, keeping his swollen purple balls in the same tense state as before. All that semen he is holding back must cause such pain. Every gasp of air burns in his chest as he gulps oxygen to stay in one piece. Arthur sits like a perfectly patient pet having undergone the most brutal stamina training you’ve ever thought of. 

Time to draw the scene to a close and give him the ovation he needs.

“You’re wrecked. How beautiful.” As you regard Arthur’s shattered self, you turn the wand all the way down and set it aside. Your shaky hands reach up to Arthur’s arms, and you keep a watch of his face for if he reacts with fear. Nothing in his face says fear, but you wouldn’t blame him if it did. Undoing the buckles, you remove the leather cuffs from his wrists, your own way of signalling the end of play. As he brings his arms down, he bends them and rubs them to get feeling into them again.

“It’s okay, Arthur,” you say, trying to hold back any shaky or uncertain wavers in your tone to the point where it sounds mechanical. _ Don’t be weak; if you show weakness now, you’ll lose his trust forever. _ “You can come now.” To show him that you mean it, you handle his penis for him, giving him concrete permission _ if he still considers you a worthy Domme _ . The flesh feels like a spongy tube, and the darkened skin burns into your hand. Even holding his dick has him moaning, so you move forward and pull at the foreskin to slide it over his nerves.

“Thank you Mistress- ah! I- I mean, Vivi!” Arthur forgets himself for a moment, but can you blame him? He’s horny as hell and he’s finally getting relief,  _ you monster _ .

In the periphery of your vision, you notice Lewis coming over, face flushed and hair clinging to his neck and forehead. He says something, and you think it may be something like “That was a good time”, but you can’t process the words. Even as he puts a hand to your back and Arthur’s back, you cannot feel the warmth of his touch; all you can feel is a crushing pressure that weighs on your spine. 

“Is there anything else you need?” you ask Arthur. Among other things, you remember that he is currently sitting on pinkened ass cheeks from you _ slapping him while pegging him from behind and telling him that Lewis got to get off because he  _ deserved  _ it _ . 

“I’m fine, just… keep jerking me off,” he pants, holding his head and pushing his fingers into his hair.

“Alright, sweetie.” All warmth is gone from your voice, even when you’re trying to look after Arthur. The only thing you can - and want to - focus on is making Arthur come so hard he will be on shaky legs for weeks. That’s what he deserves.  _ The most you should do is pay your dues and then leave. _

“That’s it, like that- ah!” You don’t want him to come too fast, but after being overloaded from when he wore the cock cage to when you shocked him, any stimulation will push him over. While you turn all your attention to his shuddering shaft in your hand, Lewis moves in close to nuzzle Arthur’s cheek and kiss him all over.  _ God, even Lewis is too good for you. All he got to do tonight is fondle himself! No wonder he goes to Arthur first.  _ You want to be rational, you want to tell yourself that it’s just because Arthur is most in need of care. _ Scratch that, he’s the only one in need of care. _

In between Lewis loving all over the top of his body and you stroking his cock with a distracted mind, Arthur moans in the same manner as he has many times tonight. The only change is you will keep stroking. He deserves to run over the edge, launching off the cliff and falling into pleasure with no holding back.  _ He deserves this. _

The orgasm starts, and his thrumming cock bounces against your hand. Arthur  _ screams _ , wailing like his throat is on fire. One of his arms holds Lewis tight against him as he leans back and squeezes his face with his hand. His right leg swings up and bounces back down, and his left leg tenses, keeping him in one place. The lightning storm takes hold of his whole body, and the climax shakes him over and over.

And yet, his orgasm runs dry. His body has been wound up for so long that it must take several goes before his balls let themselves launch all the semen holding within. Before he can even come down, Arthur cries out again, speeding into the second orgasm that blends seamlessly with the tailend of the last one. His grip on Lewis gets tighter, his body writhes harder, and his legs continue to tense and kick. He bends his back to the point where his ass lifts off the ground and more of his dick is thrust into your hand. 

Before the second time finishes, a third orgasm comes forth, still dry and free of semen. From below you, his body rumbles, overtaken by the withheld blessing that you have given him _ after holding it back for your amusement only _ . Pushing the unwelcome thought down, you vary the pressure in each finger as your hand moves, squeezing it like one would squeeze a water tube toy. Effectively kneading his cock, Arthur wobbles and flounders around from the new sensation. 

It is enough for him to, after three or four blended orgasms, ejaculate with ferocity. Arthur crows as his back raises off the ground and long thick streams of jism rain from his aching dick. Sensing the finality, his body settles against Lewis as the last of the pleasure releases him while his balls empty almost every bit of come. Splatters end up on your chest and corset, and some end up on the ground.  _ You have no one to blame but yourself for the mess he makes _ . 

“That’s so beautiful,” you mumble. You do genuinely enjoy seeing Arthur in the luster of the light with sweat shining on his body, wondering just how in the hell he was able to do that. The glow radiating from his form may forgive you for edging him over and over, but the things you said are things you can’t forgive yourself for. Feeling nothing but shame, you withdraw your hand. Once he catches his breath, his dopey expression melts into one of concern, now that he has seen you. He must have a million words to say to you now that the scene is over.  _ Come on, Arthur, let me have it!  _ you scream in your mind.

“Y’alright, Vi?” Arthur asks you. His catches you off guard.  _ He’s  _ asking you if  _ you’re  _ okay??  _ He shouldn’t be concerned about you! All of the shit you did, he should want nothing to  _ do  _ with you!  _ Fuck, you’ve gotta give an answer.

“I’m.....f- fine…..” you stutter, your voice wavering. Despite every attempt to bottle your emotions, your eyes fill with salty tears, one of which runs down your cheek. _ Oh, God.  _ You’re crying. And they can see it.

“Is everything okay?” Lewis asks, moving over towards you and patting your back. Now you can actually feel his hand on your back, and the touch  _ breaks  _ you. 

“I…..” What can you say? What can you even say? Seeing Lewis and Arthur huddle close while you keep your distance thrusts the fangs of pain into your arms. Nothing will stop you anymore; you just have to vomit the words in your mouth. You choke out a sob and let the tears run down your cheeks as you squeeze your eyes shut. “I love you both so much!”

“We- we love you too,” Arthur murmurs, unsure of what is happening. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

With a loud sniffle, you wipe your eyes. “Uh huh, I just-“ You try to stop yourself from saying what you want to say. You don’t want to turn it into a pity party. You’re not the one who needs help. And yet, one look into Arthur’s wavering eyes forces the words from your lungs. “I can’t believe some of the things I said.” The guilt grabs you by the intestines and twists them one over another by force, cutting you thick and deep.

“What?” Arthur blurts out. He takes your hand, squeezing it gently. “You didn’t say anything that bad.”

“But-“ You sniffle loudly. “But… When I said ‘why can’t you be more like him’, you looked so hurt! I thought you must’ve been really hurt when it sounded like I was pitting you against Lewis. I don’t want you to think that at all. I love you a lot!”

“It’s fine! I mean, it stung at first, but I didn’t take it to heart. It’s not like you said ‘he’s the better boyfriend because he cooks dinner and brings me flowers’.  _ Then _ I would’ve been hurt.” Arthur puts his other hand on yours, squeezing it harder to bring you down to him. “But I know you love me, Vivi. One little thing we say during sex or some kinky shit isn’t going to cancel out all the times before when you said you love me.”

He may be right about that. But the guilt won’t let you go. You pull your hand away to wipe at your eyes again. “S-still! It feels so unfair that Lewis got to jack off while you sit there because I told you so. Like you could’ve gotten off and all I could do is pretend to punish you. There were no legal ramifications for you not obeying me. I don’t get how you wanted all of this to happen to you…” While you voice melts into the ground, you wipe a tear away in shame. Lewis rubs his hand on your back and kisses you on the ear. All you can do is blubber like a baby while they take care of you.  _ You must be the biggest spoiled brat in the universe. _

“But the most important question is, did you like it?” Arthur asks. The question comes at you from out of left field, colliding in the side.  _ You did, you definitely did, you freak.  _ But could you really just say that? He wants an answer, and you’ll give him one.

“I-in the moment, yes,” you admit. Being honest was always the best move, but now it sounds stupid.  _ Who honestly likes degrading the people they love? _

“That’s good. Because I was enjoying myself, but if you weren’t happy, then it doesn’t make me happy either.”  _ Wait _ . The tears slow when you see Arthur gripping his arm and nervously smiling.

“Y-you enjoyed it?” you sputter. At this, Arthur lets go of his arm and smiles the most reassuring smile you have ever seen on his face. 

“Yeah! Gotta admit, you talking down to me is  _ very _ hot.” For all the times you have been the rock for the team, you can only think of a few times when you needed someone to talk to you. But when they have, they have always been very good at it. Arthur was proof of this. To think that you were the only one getting enjoyment out of this was wrongheaded and ridiculous. 

“I know that sounds hard to believe, but I really did have fun. It was all so different, but I loved being your little fuckdoll of a pet. And even when it hurt, I didn’t get up and leave, I didn’t say ‘red’, even though I knew I  _ could  _ do both of those things. You listened to me when I said ‘yellow’ and you stopped doing the thing I didn’t want you to do. I trust you, Vivi. I have no reason not to. Sure, I may get off on being treated like dirt, but all that means is we love each other enough to know you don’t actually think it.”

God, Arthur Kingsmen. He’s making you cry. It’s not hard to believe why he’s so kind to you, but the question is, why is Lewis still comforting you? You choke back a sob and clear your throat as you rest your head against his chest, still glowing with heat and coated in a few tacky globules of dried perspiration.

“Thanks. And Lewis? I’m sorry if it felt like I was ignoring you tonight,” you say, letting your other hand go around his back to hold him close. 

“No need to apologise. Like we established, watching is still participating. And I had a great time. I especially loved watching you fuck Arthur into the carpet.” Lewis gently rocks you back and forth while Arthur keeps a hold of your hand. Lewis’ other arm goes around Arthur’s back, and the three of you sit while the remainder of your tears cascade until your eyes hold nothing but shimmering glassy pupils.

“This is all a learning experience,” Lewis starts. “We don’t know everything about this yet, but we at least know enough to know what to do if something hurts, and that’s what’s important. And the more we do this, the more we will learn, and the better we will get at it. And even if we mess up, the important thing is to know when to stop, and we did. Plus, we all got something out of it. I can’t speak for Arthur or yourself, but I loved getting to see and even be part of your punishment.”

“Yeah, and I loved being treated like a disposable fleshlight at the mercy of your strap-on cock,” Arthur adds immediately after. His hands squeeze tighter while Lewis moves his hand to your shoulder to hold you in closer.

“Heh,” you chuckle dryly. “I do have to say, I loved seeing Arthur squirm while I used the violet wand on him. That was a good investment.” As soon as you finish, Arthur’s eyes widen and he beams.

“See? Even something like us saying what we liked about the things we did can help if we feel a little down about it. BDSM affects you just as much as it affects us, so we all need a bit of a pick-me-up if things get intense,” Arthur says. 

Finding yourself able to muster a chuckle, you rest your head on Lewis’ chest. The tears you’ve cried after crashing down have left you spent and wanting nothing more than to stay in this embrace. The little voice in your mind still bothers you, making you feel a little selfish, but your two boyfriends holding you fight that voice. They say all these things; you just need to let yourself believe it. Maybe, for just a moment, you might be able to.

“Sounds like someone’s in need of a tub of ice cream and a good movie,” Lewis proclaims, getting you to look up into his eyes. “And of course, I can make you into a good blanket burrito if you want.”

“Yeah! We can watch anything you want. That includes horror.” Arthur doesn’t know it, but him saying that puts you on edge again and makes you feel rotten to the core. All of tonight he has spent catering to your whims, and you’ll be damned if you’re going to let it continue after you’ve stopped being Domme for the night.

“Come on, Arthur, it has to be something you want to watch, too.” Your voice speaks adamantly, and you refuse to back down from this. Sure, it was unlike you to forgo a good scary movie just to please Arthur (heck, most movie nights with you two would end with him buried in pillows), but now, you  _ need  _ to see him happy.

“Well, we could do a funny horror if you really want. I’d always be up for  _ Shaun of the Dead  _ or  _ The Cabin in the Woods _ or something.” Arthur’s way too kind to offer. If only there was a movie you could show that is filled with something to satisfy everyone but would also make for a fun film to get wrapped up in. You hum for a moment, and then your brain thinks of the perfect movie.

“How about  _ Upgrade _ ? Have you seen it, Arthur?”

“No,” he says, shaking his head.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll like it. Lewis and I watched it a while back and enjoyed it. It’s got a bit of body horror, but it’s mostly an action thriller type of movie. It’s about a man who gets paralysed but is able to move again when they put a chip in his body-” You stop when Arthur’s eyes light up. You have to commend yourself on this one. Arthur would love a movie about technology and its impact on the human body. You picked something good.

“I’m already in. We can pile all the blankets and pillows on the couch!” Arthur pumps his fist, his energy coming back. 

“Let’s take a moment to get everything set up,” you say, already unzipping your boots. As you pull the leather off, you flex your feet. Ouch. Heels and tight fitting shoes don’t often find themselves on your feet. Let’s just hope you didn’t wear them long enough to leave blisters. 

While you loosen your corset and pull it off your body, you watch as Lewis and Arthur undo their collars and reach for the dressing gowns they brought along. Guess it makes a better alternative to getting dressed. In the meantime, you take one of your loose tees from the closet and throw it on. 

“Alright, we’re done! You guys know where the blankets are.” As you head for the door, Lewis and Arthur stand up, finding themselves off the floor for the first time in at least the last hour. You open the door and start to walk out until you hear something behind you.

“Oh shit, I can barely walk!” Arthur cries, and you turn to see him stumbling in Lewis’ arms. The multiorgasm must have really thrown off his equilibrium. As Lewis holds him and brushes stray hairs out of his face, the two of them laugh and giggle while Lewis helps the lithe and slender Arthur to his feet. They’re both such dorks that you laugh along with them. While you let them get used to walking, you head for the linen closet and reach for the fluffiest blankets. 

It takes a while of you draping blankets and arranging pillows while Arthur and Lewis try to keep up with a hold on each other. Even so, you manage to set up the perfect nest of blankets, ideal for decompressing. Arthur drops on the couch at the right side where he curls up with his favourite thin blue blanket. Lewis, after checking on Arthur, sits on the left side. He proceeds to bury himself in several fuzzy pillows, including the alpaca shaped one he bought you for Valentine’s Day. Good for them settling in, but you have to go and set up the movie.

On your way to the television, you switch off the lights. In between getting the Blu-ray disc and putting it in the player, you grab your smartphone from where it sits charging on the wireless charger just near the television. 

“I wanna get some pizza,” you pipe up, turning your head to Arthur with smartphone in hand. “You in the mood for some Surf’s Up Surprise?”

“Am I ever not?” he retorts, giving you a grin as you wander over to take your seat between the two of them.

Lewis frowns just a little in mock disappointment, reacting to Arthur’s many food crimes. The curl of his lip amuses you, and you move in close to him while petting his shoulder. “Let him have this, babe,” you whisper, both as a joke and as a genuine plea that he can eat what he wants without shame.

While you prepare to dial the pizza place, Lewis moves in and takes the remote from your lap. On the menu, he selects play, and the screen dims before the film logos pop up in animated segments. The chef knows your order from your lingo alone, so you’re able to get the order in before the movie starts proper.

The two of them move in closer to you, enveloping you. The glow of the television washes over the three of you, huddled together. As time passes, the movie’s plot hooks you all and pulls it with you - at least, until you have to pause the movie to answer the door. Once you distribute the boxes, all three of you sink your teeth into cheesy flavourful slices as the movie continues. The damage from coming down has long since dissipated, and all you have now are two boys surrounding you. You love them so much, and they love you. You could not be any more grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> this took so much longer to write, especially when i started using the nights i had to write to instead play hades for several hours


End file.
